The two sides of a mirror
by Mey-Shinigami-Maxwell
Summary: Por mas que insistas tu pasado siempre regresa...por mas que trates de mantenerlo fuera de tu nueva vida como tu la llamas, el nunca te complace y vuelve...pero es para bien? o para mal?...solo hay que buscar la respuesta...
1. When everything began

**Titulo:** The two sides of a mirror ( Los dos lados de un espejo)

**Genero:** Shounen-ai

**Ranking:** T

**Serie:** Gundam Wing/AC

**Parejas: **1x2xOc, 3x4, 5xS

**Disclaimer:** gundam wing no me perteneces blablablabla...sololos tomo prestados blablablabla...no recibo ni un quinto...blablablabla...la trama es mia blablablabla si me plagian dense por muertos!!! Mwjajajajaja

**Summary:** Por mas que insistas tu pasado siempre regresa...aunque trates de mantenerlo fuera de tu "nueva vida", el nunca te complace y regresa...la cuestión es...serápara bien o para mal? solo hay que buscar la respuesta...

**Advertencia:** este fic contiene relacion chico/chico si no te gusta el genero...pues chao!!!!! si te gusta...bienvenido/a sientete como en tu casa!!!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-...- dialogo

"marcar una palabra o frase"

(N/a:notas de autor)

'_recuerdos'_

'ironias'

...Erase una vez...mmmm no...

...Habia una vez...tampoco mmmmm...

Ah, Hola! seguramente estan preguntandose que estoy haciendo y si no pues...deberian!, jejeje perdon por eso, bueno respondiendo a su pregunta pues es simple; voy a hacer una historia o fic como quieran llamarlo!!!.Bueno o al menos eso me disponia a hacer hasta que note que...no sabia como empezarla!! ToT he probado todos y cada uno de los grandes "clichés"...Pero nada!, que si algunos son sosos, otros muy de la época de merlín...y algunos simplemente no captaban el mensaje que queria transmitir (suspiro)...Ven de lo que hablo?

Bien!, entonces no queda de otra que IMPROVISAR...A ver, tomemos el típico esquema de toda historia romántica...El príncipe azul, la princesa, la bruja con otros malvados anexos, ah y como olvidar a los clásicos "ayudantes", esos que siempre están ahi para ayudar a que el "príncipe" y la "princesa" mantengan su romance...(otro suspiro) lindo eh?...Ahora teniendo esto en cuenta ubiquemos todo...Oh se me olvidaba, dejenme advertirles que esto no es el como el cotidiano "cuento de hadas", nop! y saben porque?...porque nuestra "princesa" tiene algo adicional que ninguna mujer tiene, Yeap!...nuestra queridisima y adoradisima princesa es un ÉL, y por si eso no fuera suficiente la trama sale de lo convencional...(risa nerviosa)

En fin, no sigamos hablando chacharas y pasemos a lo importante!! la historia!!!. Bien aqui vamos...suerte! (que les guste)...

_**Capitulo I**_

_**When Everything Began...**_

Era un caluroso día en la ciudad de San Francisco, las personas caminaban de un lado a otro sin dejar que el inclemente sol les privara de realizar sus actividades, mientras los niños jugaban tranquilamente en los parques o incluso algunos jugaban en los jardines de sus casas con la manguera a modo de aplacar un poco el calor...

El calendario marcaba que era temporada de vacaciones pero para un apuesto joven eso significaba que el tiempo se le acababa...Y no por alguna enfermeda o porque llegaba el fin del mundo oh no!, al contrario era solo por que en exactamente un mes y medio se casaba con el "amor de su vida" o al menos asi el lo decribía...

Nuestro hermoso joven pensaba en esto mismo mientras corría para llegar a la oficina, surcando algunos obreros, uno que otro semáforo, a un ciclista y evitando ser arrollado; al fin pudo divisar el gran edificio donde rezaba en letras grandes "Deathscythe Industries" (N/a: raro no? .). Sin perder tiempo y tras un breve saludo a la recepcionista, corrió al elevador que casualmente ya empezaba a cerrar sus puertas y milagrosamente entrar.

Una vez llegado al piso 23, se apresuró a llegar a una oficina con un letrero en el cual se leía "DH Designs" y sin más abrir la puerta, para luego dejarse caer sobre el piso alfombrado ante la mirada divertida de una joven de ojos azules.

-Vaya Duo, por poco y no llegas; que pasó?- preguntó mirando inquisidoramente al joven que se hallaba en el suelo recuperando el aire, el cual levantó la vista revelando unas bellas arbes azul-violeta que hechizaba a cualquiera fuese hombre o mujer, sin importar que este tuviera preferencia por los primeros.

-Dificultades en el tráfico...-respondió tras recuperar el aire. Se levantó del suelo mostrandose a plenitud. Sublime, era sin lugar a dudas la palabra que describía a Duo Maxwell, la mayoría de las veces; con un cuerpo delgado pero trabajado, de larga y sedosa cabellera castaña que mantenia la mayor parte del tiempo trenzada, voz eminentemente masculina pero sutil y algo infantil; y la característica más resaltante eran ese par de orbes azul-violeta y la sonrisa que invitaba al pecado, los cuales enmarcaban su rostro.

-Ummmm...el tráfico?, no será que hubo otra causa para tu retraso duo?- preguntó juguetonamente la chica.

-Hilde!!...deja de pensar cosas que no son!- replicó sonrojado duo ante los comentarios nada santos de su amiga.

-Ay, 'duito', pero si yo no estoy pensando nada!- aseguraba mientras se levantaba de la silla que ocupaba y cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho. Hilde Schbeiker era una joven muy bonita, alegre y vivaz; hija única, de cabello corto azulado y ojos de igual color; y sobre todo la orgullosa portadora del título de "Mejor Amiga y Confidente" otorgado por el distinguido Duo Maxwell.

-Si como no!, y Wufei es el conejo de pascua!- comentó con sarcasmo duo antes de irse a su área de trabajo, la cual estaba colmada por planos, reglas, escuadras,anotaciones,libros...ya saben lo típico cuando se es arquitecto.

-Ah, pues yo no se si se disfrazara del conejo de pascua tendriamos que preguntarle a Sally- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hilde...-regañó el joven trenzado

-Que?... no dije nada-repuso 'inocentemente'

-Esta bien...Oye llamastes al florista?-pregunto tras quitarse la chaqueta; hilde era la encargada de organizar todo para su boda,porque según ella "boda din recepción no era boda!", además el ya se habia entusiasmado con la idea asiq ue...para que decirle que no

-Sip, y les dije exactamente lo que hablamos...pero relajate hombre! Erick regresa en un mes aún queda tiempo!-comento tratando de calmar a su amigo, el pobre habia estado algo estresado pro el evento.

A decir verdad; desde que Duo y Erick se comprometieron éste había estadso de viaje por cosas de la empresa. Los chicos se habían conocido en un crucero para solteros al que Wufei y Sally habían obligado a duo a asistir; una vez ahi no tardo mucho en conocer a Erick, ambos congeniaron al instante. Unos meses despues aún seguían viendose, hasta que duerante una cena erick le propuso matrimonio a duo; el cual feliz de la vida aceptó, de eso...hace ya 3 meses; y 4 meses y medio habia sido la fecha tope escogida por la pareja, cosa qu sin lugar a dudas dejo en el histerismo a la hermana del trenzado y a la propia hilde. Asi que estabanhasta el cuello organizando todo, añadiendole también el trabajo que les llegaba.

-lo se...pero eso no evita que me estrese...soy demasiado bellopara tener arrugas de la preocupación- aseguro sonriente el trenzado

-Oh pobrecito duin...pero tu querías casarte asi que te aguantas!- dijo hilde sencillamente. Un adorable puchero adorno la carita del oji violeta y hilde simplemente rió ante la actitud de su amigo.

-Bueno regresando a la coordinación...solo nos queda sacar los papeles- anunció la pelizaul.

-Cuáles papeles?- preguntó algo confundido.

-Ay duo...si serás!, a ver te explico; hablo de los papeles que hay que pedir el la notaria...-su tono era el mismo utilizado por los padres cuando querian explicarles al niño que estaba bien o mal, o en el caso extremo cuando el tema 'de donde vienen los bebés' salía- sin esos papeles no podemos llevar a cabo el matrimonio duo. A ver dime tu como sería su acta de matrimonio si ustedes no presentan sus documentos?- consultó en tono de profesora, mirando conciliadoramente a duo.

-Bueno, ya entendí!- suspiro profundamente- Perdoname hil, es que todo esto me tiene de cabeza!...Mira tu que ni siquiera una buena cerveza me he podido tomar en mas de una semana!- el pobre duo tenia una expresion abatida adornando su cara.

Hilde se enterneció, duo podia ser infantil, fiestero, remilgoso, confiado e incluso,en contados casos, la fiera a la que no quieres hacer enfadar; pero sabia que por mas que su amigo siempre sonriera y bromeara, en lo mas profundo se encontraba una gran tristeza...como lo sabia? simple, conocia al joven desde que eran niños para ella duo era un libro abierto aunque el trenzado ni enterado se encontrara. Según tenia entendido su amigo habia tenido que pasar por muchas adversidades practicamente desde que nació, o eso habia oido de la loca hermana de su amigo una vez; por ello se le hacia increible verlo ahi, siempre sonriente y amigable, a pocas semanas de casrse...eso era realmente admirable...

-Hilde?...hey hilde..tierra llamando a satelite schbeiker!!!- no hubo respuesta, la chica no reaccionaba, simplemente se le habia quedado viendo con aire maternal...y ni siquiera sabia por que!!!...

-Hil...come on!! wake up!- la llamó alzando la voz, tener tanto tiempo a la chica de visita en un satelite lejano no le agradaba mucho, aparte de que lo hacia siempre en ocaciones normales...ah no pero cuando estaba reclamandole por algo se le olvidaba darse esos paseitos..unas llamdas mas y la chica al fin reaccionó.

-Eh?...oh perdona duo, yo y mis ideas nos dimos un paseito...sorry-dijo apenada.

-Pude darme cuenta...-sonrie al ver a su amiga apenada por su paseito repentino- no te preocupes a ver dime cuando vamos a buscar los dichosos papeles?- guardando unos planos.

-Pues...seria provechoso si fueramos hoy- consultó tanteando el terreno.

-Mmmm...esta bien, asi me libro de Diane un rato- aceptó ante la posibilidad de librarse de la molesta chica.

-Tu hermana esta molestandote otra vez?- indagó ante lo dicho por duo.

-Arg...se la pasa diciendome lo que ella haría si se casara con alguien como Erick- suspiro- Te lo juro, si no fuera mi ehrmana...bueno tu me entiendes- añadió; al instante la peliazul soltó la carcajada.

-Jajajajajaja...lo siento...jajajajaja...es que...jajajajajaes solo que resulta...jajajajaja...divertido ver como ustedes...jajaja...se quieren, pero medio matar- se calmó- te aseguro que si Evan no estuveira pendiente de ustedes, su expediente médico ocuparia un archivero solo para ustedes dos!-

-Es su culpa!!!, tiene complejo de hermana mayor solterona!...bueno eso o tiene la menopausia- analizó mientars la joven se partía de la risa.

-LA MENOPAUSIA!!!!!...jajajajajaja-grito agarrandose el estomago que a esas alturas dolía.Que suerte que su oficina era la unica delese lado del edificio...

Despúes que la joven se calmara,se dispusieron a realizar las actividades del día. Hilde se encargaba de organizar todos los proyectos y duo era el encargado de realizar los croquis de dichos proyectos; a las dos y media irian a la notaria a buscar los documentos y para eso faltaba 6 horas, asi que mejor aprovechaban el tiempo...

+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+

**2:30 pm- San Francisco Bay Area, California**

**ºººNotariaººº**

-Y yo le dije que hasta aqui llegabamos!- finalizó la peliazul al ingresar a la notaria

-No que no era nada oficial?- el tranzado sonrió con picardia.

-No lo era!...pero para el estabamos comprometidos!- suspiro- Ademásya me canse del condenado futón!- masculló

-Ah, es nipón?- pregunto curioso.

-No...es raro!!!- exclamó y se dio cuenta que la secretaria los veia de una manera peculiar.- Ejem lo siento..-sonrió

-Disculpe señorita, venimos por unas copias de mis documentos-solicitó con una sonrisa el trenzado, la cual hizo que la secretaria dejara de verlos raramente.

-Oh si... digame su nombre por favor- se dispuso a buscar por medio del ordenador los documentos del joven y asi sacar una reproducción de los mismos.

-Maxwell...Duo Maxwell- respondió mientras hilde observaba el lugar.

-Maxwell...ah si aqui está, Duo Maxwell, nacido en 1986, menor de 3 hermanos, casado, recidenciado en San francisco...-siguió nombrando para verificar que era el mismo joven.

-Si, si, si...todo en or...momento, dijo usted "CASADO"?- preguntó extrañado por esa variaficón en su estado civil, se suponía que no cambiaría hasta que el y Erick se casaran, y para eso faltaba un poco.

-Em...si aqui dice casado- aseveró la joven arreglandose las gafas- Usted es Duo Maxwell no?, pues eso dice aqui...-

-Debe haber un error!! yo no me caso sino hasta dentro de un mes!- exclamó el trenzado.

-Bueno joven Maxwell, eso es lo que los documentos dicen-

-Tal vez hay una equivocación en el nombre y sea otra persona- dijo Hilde conciliadoramente- Neh?..duo-

-Aqui tienen- dandoles una copia del archivo- Revisen y diganme si no es correcto-

Duo y Hilde revisaron, todo era correcto, claro! a excepción del pequeño detalle en el estado civil. Hasta el nombre se mantenia igual!, no habia ni un solo cambio...claro esta en el caso que estuviera casado de verdad.

-B-bueno, sí esto es verdad...exijo ver el acta de matrimonio!- pidió exaltado el ojivioleta.

-Duo, calmate...-le pidió su amiga con el documento en sus manos.

-Me temo que el acta noe sta aqui, joven- informó la secretaria calmadamente.

-Já!..ves hil? es una broma!!!, de seguro wu-chan o alguno de los chicos decidio jugarmela esta vez y metieron sus manos en esto como venganza por no decirles a ninguno del piso mojado- dijo duo, suspirando aliviado.

-Pues...si es asi...es una broma de muy mal gusto- sentenció hilde, viendo a su amigo.

-Ejem...disculpen, si bien el acta no se encuentra en los registros puedo decirles donde esta el documento original- les dijo al ver que los chicos empezaban a tomar un hecho asi como una simple broma entre amigos, al ver que nadie se oponia rapidamente tecleo y encontró la dirección- y este se encuentra en...las vegas-

-Y eso como lo sabe?- preguntó la chica al ver a su amigo trenzado quedarse callado subitamente- digo si se puede saber...-

-Oh, es simple...la información fue enviada desde allá- respondio cordialmente,aunque debia admitirlo encontraba la situación algo graciosa; no siempre cosas asi pasaban en su trabajo.

-Enviada?...por quien?- la joven Schbeiker debio admitir que lo dicho por la muejr era raro, eso queria decir que el asunto iba en serio...(N/a: nah en serio? ¬¬) ya no era una simple broma o equivocación.

-Deme un segundo...- introdujo otros comandos en el ordenador y luego se detuvo- fue enviado por orden del esposo del joven Maxwell...

-Mi...mi esposo?- preguntó ecepticamente duo tras recuperar el habla por el shock

-Si su esposo...eso dice aqui – leyendo nuevamente la nota que habia enviado el secretario del palacio de justicia de las vegas a nombre del esposo del ojivioleta- y permitame decirle que no tiene mal gusto joven... - sonrió la secretaria coquetamente...(N/a: bicha...upsss)

Rió nerviosamente- y según usted mi esposo es?...-animandola a terminar y decirles quein habia sido el idiota que lo había metido en tal lio.

-El empresario Heero Yui, claro está- le respondió haciendo un ademan con la mano restandole importancia.

-Heero Yui- murmuro

_' Gusto en conocerte Hee-chan...'_

El trenzado no supo si fue por el repentino dolor de cabeza que le invadio o fue por la impresión, pero a partir de ese momento todo se oscureció, y lo último que sintiera era chocar con el frio piso...y asi despedirse de la conciencia...

**_T.B.C..._**

Notas finales: Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo de esta idea loca que empezo hace meses...y que sigue dando vuelta...en fin, cualquier duda, felicitaciones,recomendaciones (los virus van para kimi)(kimi: hey!¬¬)...nos vemos cuidense!!!!_  
_


	2. How Could This Happen to Me?

**Titulo: **The two sides of a mirror (los dos lados de un espejo)

**Autor:** Mey 430

**Serie: **Gundam Wing

**Genero:** Romance, Humor

**Personajes:** Duo Maxwell, Heero Yui, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Milliardo Peacecraft, Traize Kushrenada, Relena Peacecraft...Erick Winchester ,Midori Yui, Evan y Diane Maxwell son personajes originales.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing no me pertenece...y no lo hará por mas que ruegue, llore y patalee, todo pertenece s u respectiva autora...y como sabrán no me gano un quinto haciendo esto, lo hago solo por la chiflada diversión de mi comadre kya (beta) y la mía...

**Summary:** Por mas que insistas tu pasado siempre regresa...aunque trates de mantenerlo fuera de tu "nueva vida", el nunca te complace y regresa...la cuestión es...será para bien o para mal? solo hay que buscar la respuesta...

**Aviso:** a las personas que no les gusta la relación chicoxchico...honestamente les pregunto...que diablos hacen aquí!!? ò.ó...y a las que si pues...pasen, siéntanse como en su casa...

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

º_Pensamientos_º  
-...- dialogo  
"marcar una palabra o frase"  
(N/a:notas de autor)  
'_recuerdos_'  
'ironías'

+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ cambio de escena

Chapter II

How could this happen to me?….

"_La vida está llena de pequeños momentos…pequeñas victorias que te hacen sentir bien contigo mismo, sabiendo que no has hecho todo en vano_"…pero este era definitiva y positivamente el momento más extraño, inverosímil e inaudito, que en sus más locas pesadillas se hubiera imaginado vivir!!!...

-Duo…Duo…DUO!!!- gritó la joven Schbeiker. Poco después de haberse desmayado, duo "revivió" algo desorientado; hablando de cosas que tenía que hacer…eso no estaría mal si dichos asuntos no se hubieran realizado hace dos meses….

Así que la joven enmascarada…ejem digo compañera del trenzado, lo devolvió a la realidad explicándole todo desde la A a la Z…

(…insertar sonido de disco rayado…)

Craso error…el trenzado tras escuchar el relato paso por todo…enojo, miedo, pánico, ira, negación, desahogo y finalmente aceptación…o esa era la primera?, bueno como sea, el caso era que duito había quedado en Mutis total, con la mirada perdida en la nada y sin decir Pío!...

Hilde se empezaba a preocupar, habían dejado la notaría poco después de la "vuelta a la vida" y se habían trasladado al departamento del joven; donde este atravesó cada una de las etapas anteriormente mencionadas hasta llegar a su estado actual…y de eso ya hacían 2 hrs y contando…

-Duo, cielo…se que esto es algo…inesperado, pero necesito que reacciones-

-…-nada

-vamos duito, palabras, recuerdas las palabras?- consultó – oh vaya si que debes recordarlas…- recordando el puñado de improperios, groserías y similares que había preparado para su nuevo "esposito".

-…-

-Me rindo!!!- suspiro –pero si en media hora no reaccionas, te llevo al loquero (aka psicólogo) y te dejo ahí!!!

-…mphgg…- murmuro el joven Maxwell por lo bajo

-Oh si está clarísimo!!- dijo irónicamente –vamos duo en español!!!-

-…lo…voy…a…matar…- murmuro más entendible

- uhh?...a quien cielito?-

-Pues a quien más?!...al desgraciado, malnacido, hijo de quien sabe quien!!! Que se atrevió a hacerme esto!!!!- exclamo el trenzado pasando a través del 'pequeño' desorden ocasionado en su descontrol.

-Ah…tu esposo…-

-No lo llames así!!!...-

-Lo siento…dios que sensible, si fueras mujer juraría que estas en plena "Onda Carmesí" 1 –

-Hilde, chistes malos ahora no…please-

-Bueno, ya esta…- suspiro –Bien y que hacemos genio?-

-¿Qué hacemos?!...yo te diré lo que vamos a hacer!!!...iré a partirle a ese cretino su condenada cara!...eso haré!-

-Mmmm…ajá- la joven vio a su amigo –y de casualidad sabes donde está ese cretino?-

-…-

_Silencio Sepulcral_

-Eh…no-

-Lo imaginaba…- otro suspiro –Bien, como a ti no se te ocurre un plan coherente…- ignoro el puchero ofendido de duo –y el tiempo con el que contamos es limitado… esto es lo que haremos…-

+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+

Ruido, mucho pero mucho ruido, sonidos que se mezclan, risa de niños, gente apurada, se empujan y golpean para abrirse paso…voces distorsionadas, amplificadas, molestas…oh si muy molestas…

-Explícame otra vez que hacemos aquí…- consultó duo, tratando de sonar tranquilo cuando distaba mucho de estarlo. Y no era para menos, el estar encerrado en un aeropuerto no le daba ánimos a nadie…

-Ya te lo dije, conocer nuevas culturas!- le respondió sencillamente la chica

-Estamos en el mismo continente…-

-y…?-

-En el mismo país…-

-y…?-

-En el mismo estado!!!...- exasperado

-Bueno pequeño error de tecnicismo- repuso la peliazul.

-Hilde!!!-

-Ya, ya entendí el punto!!! No andas de buen humor…- medió Hilde por la paz –Bueno, poniéndonos serios, te respondo; iremos a las vegas!!!...buscaremos tu acta de matrimonio!...-

-Y conseguiremos la dirección del cretino para ir a partirle la cara!-

-Eh… si eso también, y todo al más puro estilo de Sherlock Holmes y Nancy Drew- terminó la chica con una sonrisa.

Duo suspiro –Más te vale, porque no espero que este viajecito a LA sea por placer-

Desde que la bomba se había soltado había transcurrido casi un día. A Hilde se le había ocurrido viajar a Los Ángeles (LA) y luego tomar un avión con rumbo a las Vegas; pero como el viajecito a los ángeles tomaba 8hrs decidieron, por salud del trenzado y fastidio de la joven, salir a las 8 am del día siguiente…y así mis amigos, era como Duo Maxwell y Hilde Schbeiker se encontraban en el **Aeropuerto Internacional de los Ángeles (LAX) **desde hacía 1hr, esperando el vuelo que salía a las 6:40pm a las Vegas, Nevada.

-Hey duo, te sientes bien?- consultó la chica al ver a su amigo desparramado en el asiento con cara abatida.

-Si Hil, estoy bien… es solo que no dormí muy bien que digamos, y el conducir por 8hrs no ayuda mucho-

-Podrías dormir en el avión…-

-No se me da lo de dormir en los aviones- confesó.

-Entonces dormirás en el hotel, ya reserve las habitaciones!!-

Duo sonrió, hilde era un sol, siempre preocupada por el. Una sola vez se imaginó si vida sin la chica y créanle no fue una bonita imagen…parecía una mezcla d muchas películas de terror.

**6:00pm- Aeropuerto Internacional de los Ángeles **

**(20min después)**

-Ah…que tierno se durmió…- comento Hilde al ver a su amigo dormido –Ya lo sabía!, no que no podía dormirse!!- sonrió –escuchar el CD "las mejores canciones de Barney vol2" ayuda!!!!- ríe maquiavélicamente mientras en su mano un reproductor de mp3 tocaba "Te quiero yo" por 2da vez…

Mientras la maniática…digo la joven reía estrepitosamente ignorando las miradas un tanto impresionadas de los transeúntes…A unos tantos kilómetros y algunos husos horarios lejos de ahí…

+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+

**9:00pm (aprox)- Mannhathan, New York City.**

-_Heero cariño soy __yo otra vez… querido llamaba para saber si vas a asistir a la gala de beneficencia en el MET; sucede que me entere a ultimo minuto!, esa Dorothy es un tanto despistada… bueno querido, Quero saber si irás para entonces, si de casualidad no tienes pareja asistir los dos junto, que te parece?...Bien cariño te dejo cualquier cosa me avisas. Besos!_- un "pip!" se escucho proveniente de la maquina contestadora, otro mensaje de la lunática que tenía pegada todo el tiempo cual garrapata, pensó el joven que se cercaba al dicho aparato y apretaba del botón "delete" para deshacerse del mensajito.

Alto, de cuerpo bien trabajado, cabellos castaños un tanto rebeldes, de increíbles ojos azul cobalto, expresión recia cual militar…bueno y de otros cuantos atributos más Heero Yui era poseedor.

Tras borrar el tedioso mensaje, el estoico joven atravesó el living del apartamento…(n/a:COFCOFpenthouseCOFCOF u.u) y quedo frente al ventanal que le ofrecía una vista privilegiada. Suspiro resignado; no dejaba de ser acosado por Relena, estaba ocupado con los contratos y sus clientes, su padre y su hermano lo molestaban con eso de la reunión familiar, patrañas! Esa reunión podía ser llamada "Nido de Víboras" o de otra forma menos "familiar" concordó al recordar lo incomodad que resultaban las reuniones al ser su familia tan competitiva. Volvió a suspirar, todo seguramente fura mas fácil si su pareja, mejor dicho su esposo estuviera con el…oh si! Porque Heeroshi Yui sabia que estaba casado al igual que su primo Quatre, el esposo de este Trowa, Milliardo y Traize lo sabían.

Relena también lo sabía pero se hacía la vista gorda (n/a: y toda ella también no? ¬¬) y alegaba que mientras no viera al esposo de su muñequito de chocolate, este por lo tanto no existía y punto!...linda lógica, eh?...

El joven estaba en un tres y dos, todo se le había complicado. Se suponía que estando casado se liberaba de tener a Relena respirándole en el cuello constantemente y a la vez tendría a alguien que le ayudara con su, un tanto distorsionada, familia; pero no!...todo había salido condenadamente mal!...Empezando con su matrimonio, porque resulta pasar y acontecer que no había hablado con su pareja desde su "luna de miel", bueno mejor dicho…ni siquiera sabía donde rayos se había metido ese condenado chico en primer lugar! y para terminar, de nada le había servido el estar casado si Relena seguía pegada a él como al principio. Esto era un dolor de cabeza mayúsculo!...

Trato de alejar toda esa maraña de pensamientos de su cabeza, quería tranquilidad…al menos por una hora!...

_Tii-lingggg_ (n/a: chafa onomatopeya…¬¬)

-Es mucho pedir unos minutos no?- alegó el ojicobalto a la nada…bien era oficial, estaba volviéndose loco!. Atravesó nuevamente el living, dirigiéndose así a la puerta; mientras una plegaria al cielo mandaba – _ºQue no sea Relena….que no sea ella…º_. Y parece que esta vez si fueron escuchadas, porque al abir la puerta no se encontró con la molesta rubia (n/a: aún dudo que esta tipa sea rubia natural! Ò.ó) sino más bien con un rubio (n/a: totalmente natural..u.u) de impresionantes ojos aqua –Ah eres tu Quatre-

-Hola a ti también Heero…- respondió el chico.

Tras hacerlo pasar, cerró la puerta tras de si –Dime que haces aquí Quatre?...porque que yo recuerde este no es horario de visitas sociales…-

-Tranquilo Heero, solo vine a ver como estabas… se hizo extraño no evrte en la empresa-

-Me tomé e día, tenía algunos pendientes…paso algo malo en mi ausencia?-

-Oh no, para nada- sonríe –Es solo que como no avisaste, pensé que algo malo había pasado, pero creo que me equivoque…- explicaba mientras llegaba al living y tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

-Pues estas a medias…- vio como su primo lo miraba con curiosidad –Papá y Solo me llamaron para decirme lo de la reunión…y luego recibí 20 mensajes de Relena, asi que como ves, no fue un día muy placentero que digamos…-

Quatre vió a su primo detenidamente; heero era mayor que el por 1 años al igual que Trowa y podía decir que este a sus escasos 25 años había logrado cosas que a muchos les tomaría conseguir hasta pasados los 30. su primo había comenzado a trabajar a los 17 y para los 20 ya era un maestro en el negocio familiar; a los 23 Heero Yui ya era cabeza de "Wing & Winner Corporations" y el le acompañaba como copropietario y miembro de la junta directiva. Con Heero todo era perfección, pero había una pequeña cosa que había escapado de ese exagerado control…

-Sabes?...con él, la mayoría de tus problemas se resolverían- comentó el menor viendo a su primo tomar asiento frente a el y empezar a masajear sus sienes, en un gesto ya característico.

-Lo se, lo se- respondió cansinamente

-entonces?...porque no lo buscas?, estas en tu derecho o no?- indagó el rubio.

-Si lo estoy, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que el estar casado no interfiere con su vida…no le es relevante, porque sino hace rato que hubiera venido a pedir el divorcio no lo crees?-

-Bueno ahí tienes razón- suspiro –entonces, que harás?...tomaras clases de Taichi para el estrés?- preguntó divertido el ojiaqua, recibiendo una mirada fulminante en respuesta- era broma!!!-

Heero tan solo lo ignoró, Quatre tenía algo de razón, necesitaba una forma de drenar el estrés o se volvería viejo antes de tiempo. Pero…(n/a: que baile que no falte el condenado "pero" ù.u) el era tan, como decirlo de una forma neutral?...frío en lo que respecta al ámbito social; oh si, sabia comportarse en las reuniones sociales, charlar solo lo necesario…pero le costaba un mundo y parte de otro encontrar a alguien que soportara el tiempo suficiente su frialdad; si todavía le era una sorpresa que su secretaria no lo hubiese abandonado ya como las otras. Reconocía que tenía un carácter de "muerde primero pregunta después", pero el siempre lo mantenía a raya en la empresa la mayoría de las veces…

-Esto es ridículo, no puedo creer que mi vida se reduce a soportar a mi padre, a mi hermano y a evitar a Relena!- exclamó al paso de unos minutos.

-Pues, esta es la cruz con la que cargan la mayoría de las personas…- le respondió con sinceridad su primo, para luego sonreírle dándole animo –Vamos! No todo esta tan mal!...Aún tienes a Duo…-

Suspiro, dejando a su vista vagar hasta perderse en la ventana. Imágenes llegaron a su mente cual película vieja…y un amago de sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"_-Acepto!...-_

_-…-lo miro escépticamente_

_-Oh vamos, esta vez no juego!-_

_-…entonces, podrías decirme a que debo tanta generosidad?-_

_-Mmmmm…- pensando –solo digamos que es mi buena acción del día!-_

_-Oh el buen samaritano…genial- comentó burlescamente._

_-Si búrlate!, pero es este buen samaritano, quien va a "salvar ti vida"…además no es solo por ser buen samaritano…- sonrojo –es porque quiero y punto!...y no hagas chistes!-_

_-…- admiro el sonrojo que pintaba esas blancas mejillas y tal como él pidió no hubo ni un comentario…y tampoco tenia cabeza para formar uno coherente."_

-Si tan solo supiera donde esta…- susurro dejando a su mente vagar por los recuerdos.

Quatre sintió el pesar de su primo, por mucho que otros dijeran que Heero era un ser frío y amargado, el sabia que no podían estar mas equivocados. Era cierto que a las personas ajenas a su vida privada las trataba indiferentemente, pero también era cierto que era una persona comprometida con sus mas allegados (n/a: se que suena raro la descripción…pero hay que variar un poquito no?) así que entendía que este pareciera como si llevara el mundo a cuestas. En verdad su primo necesitaba ayuda, y Duo era el único capaz de liberarlo de su pesada carga.

-No te aflijas, tengo la sensación de que se encontraran nuevamente… y van 2 años-

-Eso dijiste cuando desapareció ¬¬-

-Tengo la ligera sospecha que esta vez es diferente…- sonríe

-Ah si?...y como lo sabes?-

-Me lo dijo Pancha la que lee el tarot- explico sencillamente – hasta me hizo tu carta astral…aquí tienes…- le entrego un papel

-si, si lo que digas Quatre…-

Minutos más tarde, tras despedir a su primo, Heero se dirigió a su habitación. Esta reflejaba el carácter de su dueño, al igual que el resto del lugar; era de estilo clásico con ligeros adornos que hacían referencia a la cultura del joven magnate. Con algo de cansancio se dirigió a su cama quitándose la ropa (n/a: ¬) para colocarse el pijama; un sencillo pantalón de seda en color azul índigo era toda la vestimenta, dejando ver el trabajado torso. Se metió en su cama no sin antes darle un vistazo, como todas las noches, a un portarretrato en la mesita veladora.

La imagen que dicho portarretrato enmarcaba mostraba una escena un tanto particular; a un joven de cabellos castaños atados e una trenza, vestía una jeans negros, una camiseta manga larga negra debajo de una camisa de botones manga corta en color celeste y unos tenis. Estaba sentado en el césped, y a su espalda un pequeño de unos 4 años lo abrazaba por el cuello; el pequeño llevaba una gorra la cual dejaba ver solo un fleco de sus castaños cabellos, sus ojitos azul profundo se veían brillantes de alegría así como la gran sonrisa que adornada su rostro.

Apagó la luz y se introdujo entre las sabanas a descansar…Descanso, eso era lo que necesitaba…algo de descanso…mmm soñar no cuesta nada, o si?. Antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo una frase cruzo por su mente…

"Tengo la sensación que se encontraran nuevamente…esta vez es diferente…"

Y sin más cayó rendido…de todas formas si duo aparecía todo se arreglaría, verdad?

**T.B.C…**


	3. If Mahoma Doesn't Go To The mountain

**Titulo: **The two sides of a mirror (los dos lados de un espejo)

**Autor:** Mey 430

**Serie: **Gundam Wing

**Genero:** Romance, Humor

**Personajes:** Duo Maxwell, Heero Yui, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Milliardo Peacecraft, Traize Kushrenada, Relena Peacecraft...Erick Winchester ,Midori Yui, Evan y Diane Maxwell son personajes originales.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing no me pertenece...y no lo hará por mas que ruegue, llore y patalee, todo pertenece su respectiva autora...y como sabrán no me gano un quinto haciendo esto, lo hago solo por la chiflada diversión de mi comadre kya (beta) y la mía...

**Summary:** Por mas que insistas tu pasado siempre regresa...aunque trates de mantenerlo fuera de tu "nueva vida", el nunca te complace y regresa...la cuestión es...será para bien o para mal? solo hay que buscar la respuesta...

**Aviso:** a las personas que no les gusta la relación chicoxchico...honestamente les pregunto...que diablos hacen aquí!!? ò.ó...y a las que si pues...pasen, siéntanse como en su casa...

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

º_Pensamientos_º  
-...- dialogo  
"marcar una palabra o frase"  
(N/a:notas de autor)  
'_recuerdos_'  
'ironías'

ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ cambio de escena

"_Be who you are, _

_  
don't ever change._

_  
The world was made to measure for your smile, _

_  
so smile.__" _

_**The Bee Gees-be who you are**_

_**Capitulo III**_

_**If mahoma doesn't go to the mountain...**_

'_- Hermanito porque __lloras__?- un __joven__ de __unos__ 12 __años__ se __acercaba__ a un __pequeño__ de 8 __que__lloraba__desconsoladamente_

_- es que…es que Muffin se hizo daño!- respondió luego de calmarse el pequeño, mostrando el esponjadito conejo color canela con blanco en su regazo al cual se le podía apreciar una herida en su orejita._

_- Oh no te preocupes…tu hermano mayor lo va a ayudar!- dijo orgullosamente, mientras tomaba delicadamente al conejo._

_El pequeño observaba a su hermano, de cabellos castaño claro y ojos azul verdoso, iguales a los ojos de su mami; bueno o eso de veía en las fotografías, porque el nunca había conocido a su mami. Sus hermanos le habían explicado que su mami se había ido al cielo luego de que el naciera._

_- Diosito necesitaba a tu mami allá arriba para que lo ayudara, pequeño- decía su nana,… un suspiro salio de sus labios, al menos ellos (sus hermanos) se parecían a su mami, por que el había sacado el color de ojos de su papa; Azul-violeta. Así que buscando tener algo de conexión con su mami había decidido dejarse crecer el cabello!..._

_No mas corte de honguito!...,oh no! Ahora lo dejaría crecer tan largo como el de su mami; así seria!. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y escucho que le llamaban._

_-ves duo?...ahora Muffin estará bien- mostrando el conejo que ahora portaba orgullosamente un vendaje en su oreja._

_-En serio?!...gracias Evan!!- exclamo abrazando a su hermano…a su héroe, si, porque eso era Evan… un Superhéroe!_

_-No hay de que peque…pero hay que llevarlo al veterinario para que lo atienda mejor, si?-_

_-okis!...- tomando la mano que le era ofrecida por su hermano entraron a la casa.'_

Duo abrió los ojos y se vio en un automóvil, un taxi para ser precisos. Miro a su lado y ahí estaba Hilde viendo por la ventana; las luces de las Vegas lo habían despertado, estaban saliendo del aeropuerto y eran…vio su reloj, las…

**8:20 pm (hora local)--Las Vegas, Nevada**

Suspiro, se había quedado dormido… otra vez… bueno no podían culparlo, había permanecido despierto durante el vuelo y apenas había entrado al taxi había cerrado los ojos para descansar…_ºhilde se encargará de buscar las maletasº_, eso le daría tiempo, y con ese pensamiento nuevamente se había quedado dormido. Bien, suficientes visitas al país de las hadas por el día (o la noche) de hoy, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos.

Se incorporo, para observar por la ventana; no era la primera vez que venia a las Vegas. Oh no, la primera vez había sido cuando tenia 12 años; su padre tenia que hacer unos negocios y no lo podía dejar solo, puesto que su nana había ido a visitar a una hermana en México y sus hermanos estaban en un campamento.

Desafortunadamente duito no los pudo acompañar por órdenes médicas, así que el Sr. Maxwell no le quedo de otra que llevar al menor de sus retoños consigo; y esa mis amigos había sido la primera vez que Duo Maxwell había visto la famosa "_Ciudad del Pecado_".

Y la última vez, había sido por cuestiones familiares…

'_- Y estas solo?-_

_- Nah… estoy con mi hermana- dijo con pesar'_

Sacudió la cabeza fervientemente, que diablos fue eso?; la voz le sonó familiar pero no sabia de donde… Y como era de esperarse, porque esta historia es tan predecible como los resultados de un concurso de belleza y las dietas; a duin comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, cosa rara no?...Un quejido suave salio de sus labios llamando la atención de Hilde.

-Oh duo!, despertaste… te sientes mal?- pregunto preocupada al ver que el joven colocaba una mano en su cabeza buscando apaciguar el dolor.

-Emmm… si Hil, estoy bien… es solo que sentí una punzada-

-umm, eso es porque no has dormido como dios manda!! Tranquilo en una cama!!, no en la silla de un aeropuerto y en un taxi!-

- sino mal recuerdo hil, lo de dormirme en LA fue obra tuya- viendo a la chica con suspicacia.

-Eso paso porque pusiste en duda el poder del "_Coso morado_" ese….- haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

-Hil, honestamente….das miedo…-

La chica rió, ella daba miedo? Eso si era increíble; bueno no negaba que había hecho sus travesuras en su tiempo al igual que duo. Pero ellos ya estaban lo bastante grandecitos para hacer esas cosas no?... bueno bien vale el dicho "_Se es niño en al alma_". Segundos mas tarde el automóvil se estacionaba frente al **MGM Grand Hotel & Casino**.

-Gracias!!- dijo duo despidiendo al taxista, para cuando se volteo a hablar con su compañera, esta había… desaparecido…O.o

-Oh aquí filmaron Ocean's Eleven!!!- o

Bueno, ni tan desaparecida. La chica en cuestión estaba admirando el complejo embelesada.

-vamos hil, busquemos donde dormir…- tomando sus pertenencias

+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+

Oh, un nuevo día!, el sol se alza para bañar con sus rayos las imponentes estructuras representativas de la ciudad… el **PALMS**,…El **Bellagio**,…**Ceasar's Palace**,… El **Mirage**… es por estos nombres que esta ciudad es reconocida; por ellos, por los shows, las capillas…

Oh si!, las capillas! Por ellas numerosas bodas son realizadas a diario en las Vegas… como unos dirían, unas cuantas copitas y tras una noche de juerga alocada, en algunos casos, y terminas casadísimo!! Claro esta que la mayoría termina en divorcio…pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, verdad?

Un suave quejido… oh que bien se sentía la cama, las sabanas, las almohadas… Comodidad absoluta!. Era definitivo, se quedaría en esa cama por el resto del día!...Se movió para cubrir su cabeza con la almohada, y así evitar los rayos del sol. Oh tranquilidad… preciosa y adorada tranquilidad…

-Por que yo en el amor soy un idiota!! Que ha sufrido mil derrotas que no tengo, fuerzas para defenderme!!! (1)-

Y ahí va la tranquilidad….adiós tranquilidad suerte en barbados!!!... Pero que chiflados infiernos era ese escándalo!?, Ah claro porque eso no era música…oh no…eso era escuchar a un chanco ser ingresado a un matadero…(N.a: XD)

-Ah hola duo, buenos días!!!- saludo una enérgica peliazul que salía del baño completamente arreglada, dándose cuenta de una cabeza enmarañada de color castaño.

-Hilde! Que chingados haces?!..., que no sabes que hora es?- pregunto mientras una mano viajaba al nido, que era su cabello para esos entonces, y lo alborotaba aun más.

-Si es precisamente por la hora, querido duo, que estoy haciendo ruido…- comento simplemente, siguiendo con su canción.

Una bonita mueca de total confusión se instalo en la carita del joven Maxwell. Inmediatamente vio el reloj en su muñeca…

-Las 11:30!!!??-

-Sip! n.n - le confirmo la peliazul ante su grito.

-Pero…como? Si apenas hay sol!!!-

Hilde sonrió, oh duo a veces se la ponía tan fácil…-Como que apenas?- acercándose a la ventana y de un jalón correr las costinas- Si yo lo veo muy bonito ahí afuera!- exclamo con una sonrisa de hola-señor-sol-fastidiemos-a-duo-hoy!.

El resplandor cubrió toda la habitación…

-MIS OJITOS!!!!...AUCH!!!- anunció tapándose los dolidos ojos mientras se retorcía en la cama.

-ves duo…que si hay sol? Míralo! A poco no esta bonito?- haciendo caso omiso de su amigo retorciéndose cual serpiente ahorcando a su presa.

-Ahhh!!!...no quiero quedar como Val Kilmer! (2)- se quejó.

-Ashhh…duo deja las payasadas y muévete quieres? Hay que averiguar todo antes de que anochezca!- jalando las sabanas, tirando en el proceso a un traumado duin.

-Anotaron el numero de matricula?...- se quejaba el joven tirado largo a largo en la alfombra con los ojitos dando vueltas y bonitas estrellas rondándole, mientras hilde terminaba de arreglarse.

La habitación donde duo & co, se quedaban es llamada "_Grand Tower_", tiene camas estilo deluxe king, baños en mármol italiano en negro y blanco, y en total dicha habitación ocupaba unos humildes 446 m2… nada mal eh?... Decorada en colores tierra, con un sillón, un closet y una TV, lo indispensable (3)… Bien, volviendo a los chi…Donde están?

-Hilde!, puedo bañarme solo, gracias!!!- se escuchaba desde el baño.

-Bueno, bueno te dejo- saliendo del baño con la ropa del aludido, para depositarla en la cama y comenzar a doblarlas (N.a: ya la puse de nana no? XD) para que el trenzado las guardara luego…

_15 min después…_

Un acicalado duo, salía del baño, vestido con una camisa gris manga corta con la estampa "_Reaper_" en al pecho, unos blue jeans y unos tenis; indumentaria que le había proporcionado hilde cuando un fuerte y claro "Hil!, tráeme los chones y la ropa!, porfis!" se había escuchado del baño. Se encontraba secando, con una toalla, su cabello, para proceder a peinarlo y amarrarlo.

-Oye duito…-

-Si?-

-De veras, no tienes idea de cómo paso esto?-

El joven detuvo su acción, suspiro – No, no tengo la mas mínima idea- afirmó-

-Oh!...- fue lo único que exclamó la joven, seguía pareciéndole raro que el trenzado no se acordara… (N.a: a ti y a medio mundo…¬¬)

-Listo! Desayunamos?!- pregunto llamando la atención de la chica.

-Desayunar? Ahora si que se te volaron los tapones… Es hora de almorzar genio!-

-Bueno, sea como sea, vamos a comer!- tomando la mano de la chica y arrastrándola literalmente fuera del cuarto.

_ººº Horas mas tarde…. ººº_

-67 capillas!...67, y nada!- exclamó un cansado trenzado.

-bueno quien te manda a casarte aquí!... sinceramente, solo a ti se te ocurre!-

-Solo a mi?!, discúlpame…pero que no ves TV?, cada vez que alguien quiere casarse, la frasecita sale!..."Oh escapémonos y casémonos en las Vegas!"… perdóname por seguir el estereotipo!- dijo sarcástico.

-bien, gritándonos no solucionara las cosas- alego sirviendo de mediadora nuevamente.

-perdona hil….-

-Oh no te preocupes, se que esto te tiene algo alterado y yo tengo la paciencia de una adicto- sonrió dándole ánimos –ven, sigamos buscando… no puede ser tan difícil no?.

Oh Oh…. Que nadie sabe que cuando frases así son dichas las cosas por lógica se ponen peor?...

_ººº 1 hora después….ººº_

-Nada!, es el colmo! Esto es culpa tuya!!...aparte de casarte aquí, lo hiciste en un lugar difícil de localizar!!- exclamaba la chica mientras su amigo tomando un refresco la observaba despotricar –Recorrimos las Vegas Boulevard de cabo a rabo...y nada!!-

Y mientras la chica seguía con su peroata, a duo le cayo una brillante idea!...(N/a: por favor notese mi sarcasmo…gracias)

-Uh? Duo estas bien?...- consulto interrumpiéndose, cuando una pelota impactaba contra la cabeza de su ahora adolorido amigo.

-Tu…que…crees?- incorporándose, luego de que unos niñitos salidos de quien sabe donde, le pidieran disculpas y se alejaban jugando con la pelotita... – oye hil, ya se donde buscar...-

-recordaste donde esta la capilla?-

-Eh...no-

-Tons?!!...-

-Es que recordé que cuando Wufei y Sally se casaron, todo quedo en el registro civil...-

-...-

-hil?, que tienes?-

-...-

- oye hil, que tienes me preocu... hil no!- esquivando el recipiente de lo que una vez fue su refresco.

- ven acá Maxwell!!!... ya veras!!!-

-y yo ahora que hice?- pregunto mientras se mantenía a una distancia prudencial de las manos de la joven.

-Como que, que hiciste?!... yo te mato! Júralo que lo hago!!!-

-Ah hil! cálmate!!!-

-No me calmo nada!!!, ven acá sesos de bambú y déjame ahorcarte!!!!-

-Auxilio! Sexy trenzado peligra!!... amiga en abstinencia enloquece!!!-

+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+

Una imponente edificación se alzaba, se le identificaba como **El Palacio de Justicia**...

-Oye no es aquí donde se la pasan Superman, Aquaman, Flash y todos esos?-

- no... ese es el **SALÓN** de la justicia-

-ah...ya... bueno de todas maneras no me imaginaba a Linterna verde de secretario...-

-...- suspiro –duo, mejor guarda silencio y entremos si?-

El joven siguió a su amiga mientras sujetaba una bolsa de hielo contra su cabeza, donde un chichón se mostraba; quien lo diría, chocar con un poste SI duele...

-Em... disculpe...-

Una vez dentro se dirigieron a un joven que fungía de "secretario"

-Si díganme, en que puedo ayudarles?- el joven sonrió amablemente.

-es que, queríamos saber si aquí podían informarnos sobre una boda que se llevo a cabo aquí- le explicó hil, mientras duito tomaba asiento; esa situación se le hacia muy familiar y no le había gustado como terminó la anterior... en el piso y con un golpe en el hombro, así que lo mejor era tomar asiento y evitar el contacto con el suelo.

-Oh, bueno les explico... aquí como en otros lugares se necesita una licencia de matrimonio antes de realizar la unión en si... luego de tener la licencia tienen un plazo de 60 días para realizar la boda. Una vez realizada el oficiante debe firmar su acta y devolverla a la secretaría; aquí se pondrá en los archivos como validez en otros estados, de que las personas están oficialmente casadas...- termino de explicar el joven tranquilamente. Un 'Oh…' fue soltado en unísono por los amigos. (N/a: chiguis….tanto rollo para casarse…O.o)

-A ver si entendí… en pocas palabras, el acta de matrimonio esta aquí?-

-Si…- respondió con sencillez el 'secre'

-YUPI!!!!- un mini duo empezó a corretear por el lugar; ya no tendrían que caminar más en busca del dichoso papel!... hurra!!!!

Como siempre, haciendo caso omiso del chibi duo...- entonces… podríamos ver el acta de matrimonio de Duo Maxwell?- indago la peliazul – si es por su presencia el esta aquí- señalando al chibi que ahora cantaba una pegajosa canción.

-Supongo que si… espere un momento…- se retiró, perdiéndose por una puerta de caoba a pocos pasos de ahí.

-...- Suspiro, menos mal que no habían pedido explicaciones. A sus oídos llego un alegre... 'Aum me comí un sapito! Aum me comí un sapito!...(4)- Duo por amor a san pancracio ven acá!!!-

El aludido aun en su forma chibi, dejo abruptamente de cantar y se puso al lado de la chica mas rápido que inmediatamente.

-Sorry hil!- dijo cabizbajo, recuperando su "forma" adulta –es solo que me emocione…-

-si lo se, pero trata de controlarte… eres demasiado explosivo- murmuro

-Eh?! No lo soy!-

- ah no?, ¬¬ y la vez que mordiste al cartero solo porque había llamado a _**Shadow**_, perro pulgoso?!- mirándolo con gracia.

- ò.ó hey!, tenia mis razones!... como se atrevió a llamar así a mi perro?!- exclamó indignado.

-lo ves….muy explosivo- al instante un puchero adorno los labios de duo. Ella solo sonrió, al momento que el 'secre' volvía con un fólder en la mano.

-bien una copia del acta y una de la licencia- dándole el fólder a hilde (N.a: ni me pregunten como supo donde estaba eso ¬¬….asuman que del mismo que lo hizo la 'secre' en san francisco)

-gracias- abriendo el fólder. Duo asomaba su cabeza por el hombro de la chica –veamos…- una vistilla rápida y reparo en lo importante – Heeroshi Yui… Duo James Maxwell... mmmm, fue hace 2 años- viendo a duo que abrió los ojos con sorpresa, regresando su vista al documento –mmm... que demonios?!-

-Q-que sucede?- pregunto duito con congoja, de que hubiera otra sorpresa.

-tanto caminar!!! Y te casaste en el hotel?!- le pregunto algo histérica.

-sabes que? – le interrumpió la chica, antes que el tranzado llegara a objetar algo –mejor vamonos!!! Muchas gracias sr. Secretario!!!!- llevándose a duo de ahí….

-hil! Para, ese es mi cabello!!!...Auch!!!-

-Camina!!!!-

-si señora…. Auch!!, digo…si señorita…-

+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+

Dicen que el tiempo no espera a nadie, es su propio jefe, no importa cuanto nos moleste, así que solo nos queda adaptarnos a su ritmo y saber aprovecharlo lo máximo posible….

Créanlo o no, cada momento de nuestras vidas es grabado por nuestra mente, así no, nos acordemos siempre o que los eventos nos lleguen en orden incorrecto. Lo cierto es que las cosas sumamente importantes por muy buenas o malas que sean, están presentes...entonces...si se supone que cosas como tus cumpleaños, tus graduaciones, tu primera caída en bicicleta, el trauma causado por los profesores, difícilmente los olvidas...

Entonces, quizás podían explicarle por que condenados infiernos no se acordaba de haberse casado!!!!...Entendía si hubiese sido algo fea la ceremonia, pero eso no justificaba que su subconsciente hubiera bloqueado ese hecho!!! Oh no!!!, porque demonios, rayos, centellas, truenos, políticos y demás NO recordaba una piche ceremonia!!!!!!!.

Se quedo analizando el papelito que corroboraba su unión con el tal Yui, e incluso había leído la solicitud que el mismo Duo J. Maxwell había firmado por mutuo acuerdo para no cambiar su nombre... OK, definitiva y positivamente estaba en la dimensión desconocida!.

Dentro de un rato llamaría al aeropuerto para reservar 2 boletos para un viajecito a New York,... oh si porque su querido 'esposito' habitaba en la gran manzana!!!!

2 años!!!!!

2 años!!!!, Como alguien puede estar casado por 2 años y no saberlo!? (N.a: eso quisiera saber yo…XD)... ah claro! Solo a él podría pasarle!!!. Suspiro..., a ver, repasemos los hechos... de todo lo mas importante era saber porque no podía recordar... no había tenido accidentes, no estuvo en coma, ni nada parecido, solo tuvo que ver al doctor cuando tenia resfriados extremos y requería un tratamiento en especifico.

Oh, esto era tan difícil como ganarle al azar... claro solo si fueres Rain- man, porque? Oh dios porque?!!!. Que el recordara no había hecho nada malo, o al menos eso fue lo que el 'doctor-con-complejo-de-alfabeto' dijo. Masajeo sus sienes, después de dejar los papeles sobre la cama; hacía media hora que habían llegado, Hilde echa una furia y él consternado hasta la médula. La chica había decidido pasar su enojo en el casino y él se había ido derechito a la habitación.

Y en esos, ahora, 31 minutos con 15 segundos, se había formulado las mil y un teorías que dieran una explicación razonable o no sobre su casamiento. Desde la típica noche de juerga, pasando por la idea de drogas de por medio, dando vuelta en la teoría de la amnesia, la del rapto alienígena, para terminar en la teoría de la Conspiración del gobierno...pero eso como iba a ser!!!!, el era un buen ciudadano, no bebía hasta perder la conciencia, no bailaba pegáo porque le metían mano (N.a: XD) y vivía con su abuela!! Bueno técnicamente vivía en el piso superior, pero aún así valía!!!

De nuevo en su forma chibi y sentadito en el sofá, dejó que unas sutiles lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Estaba triste... nada le salía bien, como deseaba ser un niño nuevamente (N.a: físicamente no?…n.nU) que su hermano estuviera ahí consolándolo y que su hermana le preparara chocolate caliente con malvaviscos... Extrañaba a Ava, su nana, a Kendra su niñera/enfermera por el tiempo que estuvo recibiendo el tratamiento que el Dr. G ó Dr-con-complejo-de-alfabeto había determinado para el. Pero a que crío de 6 años le gusta mantenerse en un hospital la mayor parte del día?... a ninguno!!!!

'_-Esta es la única que puedo darte- decía un joven de unos 19 años a otro de unos 23, dándole una fotografía._

_-... la única?- preguntó sarcásticamente._

_-si la única!!, es donde salgo más bonito-_

_-seguro…- murmuro con marcado sarcasmo._

_-Hey!! No molestes o mañana mismo estoy en LA!!- amenazó._

_-Bueno bueno deja de chillar, baka!- tomando la fotografía'_

Una punzada... otro mas, ya iban 2 veces en casi 24 horas!!! Cuando regresara a San Francisco tendría que ir otra vez con el Dr.G. Se tendió en el sofá, desde niño no sufría de esas punzadas constantes...

No...mentira...si las había sentido mas recientes, hace como...

-2 años- murmuro duo, fijando su vista en un punto inexistente en el techo. Hacia 2 años había sentido sus punzadas que eran tan frecuentes cuando era niño, sabía lo que significaba, pero era imposible!!!! Se suponía que todo el tratamiento había sido para eso!!!...no?

Se incorporo perplejo, eso explicaba muchas cosas, demasiadas a su parecer...

...Cerro los ojos e intento calmarse...

..._suspiro..._

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, una sola palabra abandonó sus labios...

-Shinigami...-

**T.B.C...**

Aclaratorias:

(1) _**Un montón de estrellas**_, cantante polo montañez. .n.n

(2) _**At First Sight:**_ película que protagonizó Val Kilmer e hizo el papel de ciego.

(3) Seh!!! Investigue!...la habitación es asi….já! no crean que me invente senda habitación, n.n no tengo tanta imaginación…u.u

(4) canción popularizada por Shin-Chan (Crayon Shin-Chan)


	4. All 4 One And One 4 All Although Cost

**Titulo: **The two sides of a mirror (los dos lados de un espejo)

**Autor:** Mey Maxwell

**Serie: **Gundam Wing

**Genero:** Romance, Humor

**Personajes:** Duo Maxwell, Heero Yui, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Milliardo Peacecraft, Traize Kushrenada, Relena Peacecraft...Erick Winchester ,Midori Yui, Evan y Diane Maxwell son personajes originales.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing no me pertenece...y no lo hará por mas que ruegue, llore y patalee, todo pertenece su respectiva autora...y como sabrán no me gano un quinto haciendo esto, lo hago solo por la chiflada diversión de mi comadre kya (beta) y la mía...

**Summary:** Por mas que insistas tu pasado siempre regresa...aunque trates de mantenerlo fuera de tu "nueva vida", el nunca te complace y regresa...la cuestión es...será para bien o para mal? solo hay que buscar la respuesta...

**Aviso:** a las personas que no les gusta la relación chicoxchico...honestamente les pregunto...que diablos hacen aquí!!? ò.ó...y a las que si pues...pasen, siéntanse como en su casa...

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

º_Pensamientos_º  
-...- dialogo  
"marcar una palabra o frase"  
(N/a:notas de autor)  
'_recuerdos_'  
'ironías'

ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ cambio de escena

"_Yo te valoro en realidad,_

_  
no por lo que usas, o por lo que tienes_

sino porque te quiero de verdad."

_**Capitulo IV**_

****

_**All for one… and One for All…**__** although cost**_

_**(Todos para uno y uno para todos….aunque cueste)**_

****

****

_Un día,….. __Como cualquier otro..._

_Una ciudad,….. __Como cualquier otra…_

_Una oficina,….__. Como cualquier otra….._

_Una……_

-HEERO!!!!-

…_.molestia,…única en su especie…._

El mayor de los hermanos Yui, se atragantó con su café y como acto reflejo la muy conocida tos "ataja-perros" apareció en consecuencia…..Al tiempo que se recobraba de su sorpresa matutina, observó como la puerta de su oficina era abierta, y por ella se asomaba una, molesta, cabeza cubierta por una largo cabello rubio…(N/a: COFCOF eso es tinte!! COFCOF ¬¬).

-Relena…- saludo el joven (N/a: rayos…invocaron a-la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada)

-Solo!- (N/a: ni modo que acompañado XD)- buenos días…- saludó un tanto avergonzada, no sabía que el hermano de su biscochito se encontraba en la empresa hoy…-Disculpa, estaba buscando a Heero…-

-Oh no, no te preocupes… mi hermanito anda con los chicos dando vueltas por la empresa….-explicó, haciendo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

-Ah… gracias Solo, entonces deben estar en las bodegas. Nos vemos, adiosín!!!- se despidió, para luego cerrar la puerta y escucharse sus pasos alejándose…(N/a: ya decía yo, que los elefantes pisan duro…jeje)

Solo Yui, simplemente suspiró; aunque no siempre se llevaba con Heero, sentía cierta congoja por el pobre…mira nada más que tener a una lapa contigo la mayor parte del día. Negó levemente, por la seguridad de Heero era necesaria la presencia de su "cuñadín", pero a su parecer a este, Heero no le era necesario. Rió, ante su propio pensamiento.

-Entonces tendremos que adelantar un poco la producción- comentó un joven alto de imponentes ojos verdes, cabello castaño con un curioso peinado donde un mechón cubría uno de sus ojos…

-Y avisarles que el embarque llegará con un mes de anticipación- convino un hombre de unos 29 años, largo cabello rubio, ojos azules, con porte marcial.

-Solo quedaría programar todo y dejarlo listo para cuando regresemos- explico otro hombre de cabellos castaño cobrizo un poco mayor que el rubio; a Heero que escuchaba tranquilamente

-Entonces… Quatre se encargara de hacer los contactos- viendo a su primo- Trowa de adelantar la producción- viendo al ojiverde- Mientras Milliardo y Traize harán las negociaciones- desviando la vista hasta el rubio y el castaño respectivamente.

-Entonces, terminamos la reunión…- expreso Quatre estirándose en su asiento. Habían improvisado una reunión en las bodegas. Por razones de peso mayor…(N/a: COFCOF Rellena COFCOF)

_Wing &Winner Corporations_ es una empresa multifacética con distintas ramas. La que abarca el área de la _mecánica automotriz/náutica/aérea_ y cosas así, es la manejada por Heero. El área de Solo, es la de los Licores, en todas sus formas. Iria, la hermana de Quatre se encarga del área de _Medicina y Cosmetología_, y por último queda la manejada por Quatre, la de _Obras Civiles_.

Quien lo diría, este emporio manejado por "niños"!!!... si….niños que pueden patearte el trasero financieramente y darte una paliza en el ámbito administrativo…pero…niños al fin!!! o

-Quatre, encárgate de decirle a Iria que hay que aumentar la producción- dijo Heero mientras sujetaba el puente se su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha, a modo de menguar el ligero dolor de cabeza.

-Seguro Heero…- aseguró Quatre.

-Pasa algo?...Mill?- preguntó Traize a su amigo

-Es solo que….soy yo, o todo se quedo tranquilo de repente?- consultó el pelilargo. Los otros ocupantes enseguida notaron el cambio; cuando ellos llegaron y durante la reunión se escuchaban los sonidos de las maquinas y las charlas de los trabajadores, algo lejanas, pero HABÍA sonido….entonces…porque todo estaba tan callado?...(N/a: tantantantaaaaaan!!!!!! XD)

- Bueno quizás…-

-Chicos!!!!- una bola rosa apareció de repente (N/a:no, no es Gigglypuff, y mucho menos la pantera rosa…..u-u que mas quisiera yo…)

-Relena!!- exclamó el hermano de la aludida.

- Buenos días Señorita (N/a: por donde!!!? Ò.ó) Relena…- saludó Quatre, al igual que Trowa.

-Buenos días, Quatre…Trowa…Traize…hermano…- respondió al saludo, ante todo debía mantener la elegancia y educación (N/a: nahhhh entonces correr como desahuciada por toda una compañía es tener clase???...¬o¬)

-Hola, Lena- le siguió Traize

-Heero!!!- exclamó la rubia (N/a: cofcof oxigenada cofcof)- eres malito…no le dijiste a Sarah, la secre del ojicobalto, donde estarías…así que tuve que preguntar hasta que encontré a Solo, y el me dijo…- narró la rubia, al puro estilo de Urraca parlanchina.

Así, que Solo lo había dejado al alcance de la novia de chucky!!!, ya se las cobraría después, ahora debía deshacerse de la plaga…

-Relena, ahora no…hay trabajo- cortando la peroata de la joven Peacecraft

-Oh, lo siento….bueno, quería invitarte a almorzar, todos están invitados claro…-agregó.

-No estaremos aquí para el almuerzo, hay negocios en Denver- contaba indiferentemente mientras recogía las carpetas a su cargo, y los demás hacían lo mismo.

-En serio?...que mal…porque no me dijiste milli!!!?- reclamó la rubia a su hermano.

-Lena, berrinches ahora no…- advirtió a la joven la cual recupero la compostura.- bien chicos, nos vemos a las 3- tras despedirse se fue con Traize.

-bien, vamos Heero? Trowa?- comento como quien no quiere la cosa el ojiaqua, ni loco dejaba a su primo con la Srta. Relena, porque posiblemente después de eso Heero andaría con un humor de los mil y un infiernos. Recibió doble afirmación por parte de los jóvenes- hasta luego, Srta. Relena….- sin más se retiro con Heero y Trowa, dejando a Relena en la mini oficina de los depósitos…

-Denver, eh?- pregunto un sonriente Quatre.

-Si, hay algún problema?-

-No….en absoluto…-

-Oigan…si nosotros vamos a Denver, quien queda a cargo?- pregunto por primera vez Trowa.

-Supongo que….Noin, no Heero?- recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del ojicobalto.

Al llegar a una bifurcación en el corredor se separaron, Quatre y Trowa tomaron el lado derecho y Heero el izquierdo. Al encontrarse frente a su oficina e ingresar a esta, se dejó caer en la cómoda silla de cuero; cerró los ojos tratando de aislarse de todo, ya se las cobraría a Solo, ahora tenía que prepararse para un viaje ni tan repentino…ya que se suponía, este debía hacerse dentro de dos días….

Al abrir los ojos se encontró de lleno con su oficina, decorada en colores índigo, con muebles de cuero negro, un gran ventanal que dejaba ver un costado del _Empire State Building_ y otros edificios de comercio, un librero, al lado de este un archivador y oculta tras un cuadro, la caja de seguridad. Desvió su vista a su escritorio, sobre el solo estaba un muñequito antiestresante con el entrecejo fruncido y que estaba sacando la lengua (N/a: es la cara que pone Edward Elric en algunas de sus transmutaciones) , un reloj digital, el teléfono, la laptop y dos portarretratos.

En el más pequeño, la imagen de un mini Heero y un mini Solo se apreciaban, era un día de playa claramente. En el grande, la imagen de un Heero de unos 23 años junto a Quatre e Iria en las Vegas, de fondo se distinguía el majestuoso MGM Grand. Quien lo diría, 5 días después de que esa foto fuera tomada, el estaba casadísimo! Y horas mas tarde estaría en un jet de regreso a Manhattan sin su compañero….Que drama dirán ustedes…..y tienen razón!!!.

'_- Ah no!...ya me cansé!!!- expresó un muchacho que llevaba su cabello castaño trenzado e iba vestido todo de negro._

_-Quieres calmarte, abrirás un hueco hasta el otro lado…- le contestó otro chico de cabellos cortos color chocolate, cansado de ver al otro joven caminando de un lado al otro y viceversa -y me estas mareando- agregó._

_Un megapuchero marca aquí-se-hace-lo-que-yo-digo-o-me-pongo-a-llorar, se apodero de los labios del joven de trenza – Eres malo Hee-chan!!!- aseveró un ahora chibi trenzado._

_-Ya baka! Guarda silencio y quédate tranquilo- dictaminó recostándose de su asiento mirando fijamente al otro._

_Como perrito regañado, el trenzado se acercó a su "amigo" y se sentó en las piernas de este de lado._

_-Duo…-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-No hay asientos vacíos?-_

_- mmmm- viendo el lugar – si hay….por?-_

_El pelicorto no dijo mas nada ya que el trenzado tenía la particularidad de salirse con la suya desde que lo conocía. Sintió un brazo ser pasado por su cuello y la presión de una cabeza contra la suya._

_-Nee…Hee-chan, me he dado cuenta de algo…- comentó con su cabeza apoyada en la de "Hee-chan" y la vista puesta en el techo del lugar._

_-Ah si?...de que?- indagó con los ojos cerrados, mientras uno de sus brazos sujetaba posesivo la cintura de duo y el otro descansaba en las piernas de este y en el apoyabrazos de la silla. (N/a: ¬…baba….whao….kawai….)_

_-Pues, que en ciertas ocasiones las analogías de los ebrios no son tan erradas- dijo con entusiasmo ante su descubrimiento. Una imperceptible sonrisa se poso en los labios de Heero. (N/a: waaaaa…o me muero!!!__ X.x)_

_-Baka….-_

_-Uy!...que no soy baka hee-chan!!!- regaño un chibi duo.-'_

Otro viaje al pasado….que frecuentes de hacían últimamente. Mmmm quizás en una manera extraña y bizarra, extrañaba a Duo… (N/a: nooooo…en serio??? ¬¬)….raro….nunca había extrañado a alguien antes, no lo hizo cuando su mami se fue con el instructor de tenis, ni tampoco cuando su niñera los dejó a el y a su hermano para irse a México; y mucho menos cuando Snoopy, su puercoespín mascota, se murió….así que….porque condenados infiernos empezaba a extrañar a una persona que cuando mucho había tratado 1 semana!!!... ò.ó (N/a:….n-n pues eso no muestran los flashbacks….muajajajaja)

Bueno mejor dejaba de analizar la inmortalidad del cangrejo, o porque barney tenía que ser morado y no verde….Y organizaba todo para poder irse a Denver. Se tardaría como máximo 4 días, bueno…o eso esperaba; miro el reloj en su escritorio las….

**12:30- Manhattan (hora local)**

Valla el tiempo pasaba rápido….mejor empezaba a trabajar….saldrían a las 3:30 pm, y los documentos que tenía que revisar no eran pocos…

_Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí……_

_En una oficina…..a puerta cerrada…._

-Ahhh…Trowa!!!!...-

-Shhh Quatre…no grites….-

-L-lo siento pero….ay! trowa!-

-Ahora yo lo siento…..pero es que….no entra…-

-Como que no entra!?- cuestionó un tanto agitado el rubio.

-pues…como lo oyes….no entra…-

-A ver, yo lo hago….Ash!...Trowa no te muevas!-

-Perdón… es la emoción…-

-Bueno….a ver….ahora si….empuja!-

-Ahhh….sigue estrecho….- dijo agotado- Quatre…mejor lo intentamos otro día….tu sabes…aparte es un sitio público…-

-Ahh no!!!...eso si que no! Tu empezaste esto y no me vas a dejar así!!! Por que si lo haces…yo te mato Trowa Barton, júralo que lo hago!!!-

-Bueno, si lo pones así….pero como le hacemos?-

-mmmmm…. Lubricante?-

-Tienes? ¬¬-

-Nop….ù.u-

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, un bonito sonrojo cubría las mejillas de un agitado Quatre, mientras que Trowa tenía la frente pelada de sudor.

-Me rindo Quatre…-

-Qué?!!...pero si tu querías…-

- Lo se, lo se…. Se que yo empecé esto….pero no salió como yo esperaba- viendo fijamente al rubio – tal vez….tratar de abrir el cofre de tu hermana fue una mala idea desde el principio….- explicó, a unos pasos de ellos, encima del escritorio, un bonito cofre hecho de madera de arce perfectamente tallado descansaba. Habían pasado todo ese rato intentando abrir el endemoniado cofre, pero nada!!!...y así habían terminado sudados, agitados, con la ropa desarreglada, rindiéndose ante un cofre…(N/a: XD)

-Pero Trowa…cariño….ahí están las fotos de la boda de Heero!!!!-

-Y?-

-Y…yo quiero verlas!!! Y estoy seguro que Heero también quiere!!!- aseveró el rubio

-Pero Quatre…-

-Trowa…yo no asistí a la boda! Ni siquiera conozco al tipo! Iria es la única que lo ha visto, le ha tomado fotos y ni siquiera así me las ha mostrado….-

-Amor….vienes diciendo lo mismo desde que las fotos se revelaron hace año y medio…..ya córtala no?-

-Pues no!!! Y si no conozco a MI "primo nuevo" por Iria y su cofre, pues no queda de otra que secuestrar la que tiene heero en su mesita de noche!!-

Trowa suspiro, su ángel al parecer tenia una obsesión con conocer al nuevo miembro de su familia….y no lo culpaba, mira que tanto Iria como Heero han mantenido a Duo mas resguardado que la hija de Tom Cruise!!!

-Porque, como Heero quiere que le ayuden a buscar a Duo si no tenemos la mínima idea de cómo es!- reclamaba Quatre ante la injusticia de no conocer al joven que es el esposo del gran Heeroshi Yui, mientras recogía los instrumentos con los cuales quería abrir el cofre….

-Bueno tiene sus razones….mientras menos gente sepa como es Duo físicamente, mejor….- ayudando a su pareja con el desorden – Mejor devolvemos esto a la oficina de Iria antes de irnos, o Iria cuando regrese de Australia reclamará nuestras cabezas…-

-Si….uy tal vez encontremos algo en Internet…-

-Oh si….y dime…exactamente como harás para encontrarle?-

-Eh….no lo se, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo-

-Si amor….-

-Tal vez, contratando a un detective….-continua.

-Si cariño….-

-o avisando al FBI….-

-Si mi vida….-

-Trowa?...estas diciendo "si" solo para que me calle? ¬¬ - pregunto el rubio.

-Si mi cielo…u.u- prosiguió el ojiverde.

-Ah….ok….- dejo de observar a su pareja solo para tomar el cofre e ir a guardarlo en la oficina de su hermana, dejando a Trowa arreglando todo el desastre.

-Sabes Trowa, deberíamos tomarnos una vacaciones e irnos a _**Cabo San Lucas**_, no lo crees?- mencionó el ojiaqua una vez regresó.

-_**Cabo San Lucas….San Tropéz**_…._**Toscana**_…. da lo mismo- una vez terminado de recoger todo y guardarlo en una estantería – listo, ahora mejor vamos a la casa a organizar las maletas….- tomando la mano del menor abandonó la oficina con rumbo a su hogar.

+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+

**3:00 pm- Aeropuerto Internacional de la Guardia (New York City)**

-Traize, deja de comportarte como un bebé!- gritaba un molesto, irritado, encabronado…bueno, un Milliardo con muy, pero MUY mal humor y poca paciencia, a un Traize que sentado en uno de los sofás del salón VIP(1) se lamentaba y lloraba cual magdalena (N/a: acaso no mencione que los personajes estarán un poquito…OOC?...O.o ah no?...pues lo están!!! )

-pero Milli….si esto es TU culpa….solo me diste tiempo para hacer la maleta con la ropa….y eso de broma!...-

-Entonces porque el drama?!...a partir del usual- murmuro esto último por lo bajo

-Es que no tengo mi Equipo de mantenimiento!!!!- al ver la cara de What?!, que tenia el pelilargo, decidió explicarse –mi shampoo, el acondicionador, el baño de crema, el gel….o que crees, que este look se hace solito?- señalando su impecable peinado.

Saliendo de su estupor –Pues no importa, te los compras en Denver…-

-Ah no!, yo no compro en cualquier parte! Por lo menos el gel no!...òwó-

-Oh vamos…usa cualquier marca….-

-Ah!!!- exclamo Traize al oír a su amigo decir semejante atrocidad –Mill, yo no te critíco que tu mezcles Pantene Pro-V con Head & Shoulders por lo de la caspa de tu hermana…(N/a: Já!...ya decía yo…tanto tinte trae consecuencia…XD) ni que uses baño de crema Melenita y muchísimo menos que visites a Julito el peluquero cada dos meses, o que alguna vez pensaste en ponerte extensiones, así que….No jodas!, sí yo quiero usar específicamente "Gel Moco de gorila"!!! carajo! o - grito el castaño ante los reclamos de su amigo….que nadie lo entendía?...

Milli debería! Como buen metrosexual que se respeta debería entenderlo!!! Pero no!!! El quería estresarlo aun mas!, que culpa tenía el de que Noin dejara al rubio con las ganas, que relena fuera una chica rosa extremista con complejo de lapa, que la última vez julito no le hubiese cortado el cabello…..yo le respondo….NO tenía la culpa!!!!

Unos asientos más allá, un rubio y dos castaños disfrutaban del espectáculo….

-Pobre Traize…- se compadeció el dulce Q-chan

-Traize?, yo diría pobre Milliardo….mira que calarse a un amigo así todo este tiempo….- dijo Trowa y Heero asintió en acuerdo.

-Deberíamos llevarlos a "Laura en América" o con el Dr. Phill…. o al Show de Jerry Springer!!-

-Quatre…ni te molestes, Traize hace un drama por todo, el último fue porque le había salido un cana…u.u.- comentó Heero

-Bueno eso trauma a cualquiera…n.n.-

-Si, eso lo entendería, pero dijo que demandaría a la compañía de tintes porque no cubrían totalmente las canas…ù.u.-

-O.o Traize tiene canas?-

-He ahí el detalle….no las tiene…¬¬U - explicó el ojiverde. A los tres jóvenes una gotita de sudor les corrió por la nuca…. Traize era peor que mujer en época de la menstruación… y la única persona capaz de controlarlo totalmente era Lady Une…lástima que estuviera en Australia con Iria.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Milli amenazaba a Traize con lanzarlo del avión cuando este estuviera en el aire, Trowa y Quatre analizaban/apostaban cuanto tardaría el rubio mayor en perder todo el glamour que le representaba; y un Heero leyendo desinteresadamente el periódico cercano a él; El "escuadrón Alpha" se dignó a meter sus agraciadas humanidades al avión….

Una vez dentro del armatoste, todos se dispusieron estratégicamente. Trowa y Quatre, de espaldas a la cabina de mando, en asientos duales; Heero estaba al lado opuesto a ellos de frente recostado en el diván preparándose para dormir, Milliardo a espaldas de Heero tratando de controlar su mal humor y Traize frente al pelilargo haciendo una 'lista' de urgente llena de cosas que debía comprar apenas pisara Denver.

Diferentes pensamientos cruzaban la mente de nuestro equipo…

-º Pobre milli º- se compadecía el dulce ojiaqua

-º A poco Quatre no es lindo?º- suspiraba el ojiverde

-º Uzahh…Uuuuzaaahhhh º- meditaba el pelilargo con repentinos intentos homicidas.

-º Shampoo, gel…. º- enumeraba el castaño ojiazul al rubio…

-º Zzzzzz º- y el "príncipe" simple estaba rendido… a poco no es lindo? w. Dejemos a estos chicos disfrutar de la tranquilidad, porque pronto…. Podría estar muy lejana… y no tenían idea de cuanto…

_**T.B.C….**_

****

Aclaratorias:

(1) salón VIP: no se si de verdad que existen…por lo menos en el aeropuerto de mi ciudad no las hay….y si existen las tienen bien escondidas! ÒwÓ


	5. Holy Truth

**Titulo:** The two sides of a mirror (los dos lados de un espejo)

**Autor: **Mey Maxwell

**Serie: **Gundam Wing

**Género: **Romance, Humor

**Personajes: **Duo Maxwell, Heero Yui, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Milliardo Peacecraft, Traize Kushrenada, Relena Peacecraft...Erick Winchester ,Midori Yui,Alek Kalahan, Evan y Diane Maxwell son personajes originales.

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece...y no lo hará por más que ruegue, llore y patalee, todo pertenece su respectiva autora...y como sabrán no me gano un quinto haciendo esto, lo hago solo por la chiflada diversión de mi comadre kya (beta) y la mía...

**Summary: **Por más que insistas tu pasado siempre regresa...aunque trates de mantenerlo fuera de tu "nueva vida", el nunca te complace y regresa...la cuestión es...será para bien o para mal? solo hay que buscar la respuesta...

**Aviso: **a las personas que no les gusta la relación chicoxchico...honestamente les pregunto...qué diablos hacen aquí!! ò.ó...y a las que si pues...pasen, siéntanse como en su casa...

Este capítulo NO ha sido veteado…. Así que si quedo horrible…es mi culpa T-T

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

ºPensamientosº  
-...- dialogo  
"marcar una palabra o frase"  
(N/a:notas de autor)  
'_recuerdos_'  
'ironías'

_ºCartaº_

+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ Cambio de escena

««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»««¤»» Cambio de espacio temporal

_**Capitulo V**_

_**The truth to the one hundred percent…. is as rare as the alcohol to the one hundred percent…**_

_**(La verdad al cien por ciento…es tan rara como el alcohol al cien por ciento)**_

_**ºSIGMUND FREUDº**_

La verdad os hará libres….basura! eso es lo que pensaba en esos momentos Duo Maxwell… Tras su gran aventura en las vegas, nuestro querido duito decidió que dejaría las bebidas, se metería a monje y de paso tendría visitas programadas al psiquiatra hasta cuando hicieran las olimpiadas en Marte y el fútbol americano dejara de ser un deporte de contacto!...

A qué viene todo esto?, simple!, a duito la verdad no le ha hecho nada bien, nop, nada, cero; en realidad ha causado más mal que bien…desastre en lugar de tranquilidad… ah no me creen?...bien! pues, demos un paseo en la historia y revisemos los hechos….

+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+

_**Verano del '92**_

_**Duo maxwell: 6 años**_

_**Hecho: Visita a la casa de campo de la tía Deborah. **_

_**Miami, Florida.**_

- Hey peque!, porque tan solito?...- preguntaba una rozagante Deborah a un pequeño Duo que llevaba puesto su traje de baño y unos flotadores adornaban sus bracitos. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el 'splash' y, las risas y gritos probablemente de Diane y Evan cuando **charles** se lanzaba a la piscina alentado por los niños cuando los adultos no los veían; cabe decir que _charles_ es un **gran danés**…

- Tía debbie… puedo preguntarte algo? - declaró con toda inocencia el pequeño ojivioleta

- Seguro cariño, pregúntame lo que sea – dijo Deborah para luego sonreírle a su sobrino alentadoramente

- Ok…esta el Tío John enfermo? – indagó curioso

- mmmm… no, no lo creo cariño…que yo sepa tío John está bien – respondió al pequeño ante la pregunta sobre la salud de su conyugue

Duo ladeó su cabecita sin entender – no entiendo… si no está enfermo porque está en cama?... y porque marina está con él en su cuarto?... –

- E-en…su cuarto? – repitió incrédula, por la mención de la mucama

- Si, y se escuchaban ruidos muuuy raros… se quejaban mucho… Tía? Tío Johnny se va a morir? – pregunto, sus grandes ojitos amatistas mostrando preocupación ante la posibilidad de ver a su tío en el hospital

Deborah Maxwell solo le dio una sonrisa reconfortante al pequeño y lo llevo al área de la piscina, lo dejo a cargo de Mary, ignoró que diane y evan querían que charles saltara desde el pequeño trampolín, y entrando a la casa pidió a Maurice que le pusiera 

música a los niños para alegrar su día…no importaba si era a todo volumen; así sin más se encaminó a la habitación de la 'mucama perdida en acción' desde aproximadamente el medio día….y ya eran las tres de la tarde…

Resultado?, pues solo digamos que tío Johnny aprendió su lección….y desde entonces él es el encargado de hacer las camas….en el hotel Peacock(1)….ubicado en Tanzania…

_**Mediados de noviembre del '94**_

_**Duo maxwell: 8 años**_

_**Hecho: Visita al circo que estaba de paso por la ciudad**_

_**San Francisco, California**_

- Puedo comprarme un mono?... puedo?, puedo? –

- No –

- Pero cuidaré de el bien… porfis, porfis, si? –

- No, y deja de hacer puchero que no funcionará – alertó un pre adolescente Evan a su hermanito, los ojitos de _mírame-no-te-resistas-y-has-lo-que-digo_, eran efectivos y hasta ahora habían asegurado a duo con 2 cotorras, 3 cachorros, 5 pulgas y 1 iguana; pero el mono no iría con ellos, ah no!. Como que se llamaba Evan Julian Stephan Maxwell que el mono no iría...

- Y a donde rayos se fue diane? - preguntó al aire el joven, buscando con la mirada a su quinceañera hermana; estirando el cuello para ver si localizaba a la oveja perdida, aún sujetando la mano de duo y en la otra sostenía el peluche que el pequeño había recibido de parte de los payasos...recuerdan los ojitos?...sip...usó esos mismos...

- mira!, mira!, evan! - exclamó alegre duo

- duo, espera un momento..., déjame buscar a Di y luego vamos a ver lo que sea que quieres ver...-

- no!, mira! es di! - apuntando con su manita, llena de dulce gracias al algodón de azúcar, al sitio cercano a las jaulas de los animales donde diane charlaba coquetamente con el joven cuidador de tigres.

Evan al notar a su hermana hizo su camino hacia ella - Di! - llamó, y a los segundos está cerca de la chica

La mayor de los hermanos maxwell cortó su charla y fijo su vista en sus hermanitos

- Evan...estoy charlando con un amigo...- señalando discretamente al cuidador de tigres, que estaba más interesado en la parte frontal de diane y no precisamente por su collar...- porque no vas con duo, visitan a los artistas y le piden autógrafos y eso...cuando termine yo los busco...-

Ignorando que su hermana y hermano estaban hablando, duo miraba intrigado al joven cuidador de tigres, el cual miraba con intensidad mal disimulada las "bubbies" de su hermana, así que intentó ayudar al chico y captando la atención de sus hermanos en el proceso, preguntó - quieres unas así?-

- Duo?!-

-Qué?, él está viendo tus bubbies y quiero saber si es porque él quiere unas - dijo con inocencia para nada fingida

Evan golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, y diane le hizo competencia al jitomate por lo roja que estaba su cara en esos momentos, mientras que el cuidador balbuceaba incoherencias

- Porque si quieres unas así solo tienes que agarrar papel o unas medias... y ponértelas y ya! - exclamó -así hace diane! no, di? por eso es que tardas mucho en vestirte- finalizó con tranquilidad y feliz de ayudar

Resultado?, diane a partir de ese día comenzó clases para el manejo de la ira, evan tuvo que buscar a Ryou para que pagara al circo por los daños y perjuicios, mientras que duito iba a casa con un adorable chichón en su cabecita, unos globos amarrados a su muñeca y un mono mascota nuevo!

_**Abril del 2000**_

_**Duo maxwell: 14 años**_

_**Hecho: Clase de cocina**_

_**Lowell High School(2), California**_

- Muy bien chicos ya casi es hora de probar el platillo que prepararon el día de hoy...así que por favor vayan terminando, laven los utensilios y guarden todo...- avisó la profesora Abigail Caine, tutora de la materia, no eran muchos los que optaban por economía doméstica, pero aún así esta era la mejor clase que llevaba hasta ahora.

El salón indicado para la clase carecía de pupitres, en su lugar tenia mesones, fregaderos, hornillas, y todos los utensilios de cocina que los chicos necesitaran; así como también lockers para que los chicos guardaran sus bolsos y libros y evitar que estos pudieran ensuciarse. La srta Caine paseaba por cada uno de los puestos de trabajo mientras sus alumnos se desenvolvían en su cocina, los ayudaba cada que ellos lo necesitaran, de en resto eran ellos por su cuenta...

-Hey maxwell!, que hiciste hoy?- preguntó un joven de cabello corto rubio, de ojos verde agua que tenían uno que otro tinte de color miel en el borde del iris, y algo más alto que duo. Su nombre?...**Alek**, capitán del equipo de tenis, hijo de uno de los socios del padre de duo, se conocían desde que estaban en pañales

-Hey allie-al!- saludo duo mientras terminaba de echar la mezcla de fresa y crema batida en el centro de la tarta en forma de rosca bañada en jarabe...si, duo tenía debilidad por los dulces.

-Y anda la osa!...que te he dicho de decirme _allie-al_?-

-...que no lo haga porque eso haría que perdieras tu reputación...y porque suena tonto...-

-exacto! entonces?!-

-Awwww...pero es que suena tan lindo...y cuando te enojas pareces bebé estreñido- dijo burlón el ojivioleta

-Ja-ja-ja...ja-ja...mira como me río-

-Me alegra ayudarte a perder la cara de estreñido allie-al...- declaró palmeándole el hombro

Alek, se limitó a suspirar y a planear como hacer que el castaño dejara de llamarle _allie-al_ para antes de la fiesta de graduación...-Hey Schbeiker!!, dichosas las aguas que te traen por esta tierra de dios...- saludó al notar a la chica acercándose a ellos con lo que parecía un trozo de aquello que había preparado en clase

-Kalahan...- saludó de vuelta la joven -pensé que habías muerto durante la pelea que se llevó a cabo durante el partido del sábado,...pero veo que no...lastima- dijo quitada de la pena Hilde

-Owwww, perdona por no complacerte, le pondré más empeño la próxima vez...seré el primero que dé un puñetazo!...- aseguró sin inmutarse -en cambio yo pensaba que habías muerto durante la barata que hubo en bloomingdale's - dijo con malicia -fue duro, verdad?-

- ¬¬, muérete..-

-Extínguete-

-Pinta un bosque...y piérdete!-

-Multiplícate por cero...-

-Bastardo-

-Zorra-

-BASTA!- gritó el joven maxwell - párenle quieren?!...ya alek!- advirtió al notar las ganas del rubio por responderle el insulto a la chica -a ver hilde, que quieres?-

Una mirada de muerte marca **Hilde** fue enviada a alek antes de contestar a la pregunta -aquí tienes el trozo de tarta que te prometí...- poniendo frente a duo, el platito con el trozo de _algo_ que "parecía" tarta...palabra clave...**parecía**

-eh...gracias hil...-

-Estás segura que eso es una tarta?-

-Que quieres decir con eso kalahan? ¬¬-

-Digo, intento de mujer - alek esquivo magistralmente el contenedor de servilletas que fue arrojado hacia su cabeza -que si _eso_ es una tarta-

-Si, ES una tarta remedo de ser humano...- recriminó la chica

-Entonces...si es comida?- preguntó el castaño

-DUO!!- exclamó algo herida la chica mientras alek no ocultaba la estridente risa de la que era preso.

El ojivioleta la miro apenado, algo dudoso tomó el tenedor y cogió un trozo de _eso_…Quiero decir de la tarta, y dando una mirada a sus amigos lo ingirió de un bocado, para después cerrar los ojos apretando los párpados preparándose para lo peor...

3...2...1...nada...

-Eh?- inquirió abriendo los ojos y notando que alek había dejado de reír y lo miraba con cautela, hilde por su parte lo miraba expectante

-...y?...qué tal?-

-duo?...sigues vivo?-

-Cava un hoyo y entiérrate kalahan!!- espetó hilde para volver su atención a duo -y?...duito?...que tal quedó?-

Tras unos segundos, el castaño se dignó a responderles -mmmm...no está mal...nada mal...bien hecho hil...-

-En serio?- al recibir el asentimiento, suspiró aliviada -uff!!...qué bien...es un invento mío y pensé que...mi idea era mala...- comentó

-Nop, esta súper bien...-

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen duo-

-Seh...a la decimotercera va la vencida- dijo duo sin pensar. Los sensores de peligro debieron estar descompuestos o apagados ese día, porque sino duito habría notado que eso era algo que NO debía decir...y mucho MENOS...con hilde cerca...

-Disculpa?-

-Ehhh...etto...b-bueno hil...es que, bueno...los otros platillos no eran...-

-eran...?- la venita en la frente de la chica había hecho su aparición

-Comestibles...- aportó alek con solemnidad

-ALEK!- gimió el castaño al notar que al rubio le valía un cuerno...el no decir las cosas con tacto

-...duo?...eso es cierto?...-

-B-bueno hil...verás...-

-DUO!-

-Son horribles...- admitió en un hilo de voz...

Resultado?; Duo tuvo suerte de tener buenas acumulativas que le ayudaron a pasar la materia porque no pudo regresar a clase nuevamente...razón?, pues resulta que aparte de recibir una paliza de su compañera, el regaño de la profesora por causar desorden, el comentario cínico de alek de no saber manejar a las mujeres, también recibió una buena intoxicación a causa de la dichosa tarta...

Y así podíamos continuar...ya esto nos da una idea de que la verdad no ha sido nada buena con duo...aún así él se mantenía sin decir mentiras, puesto que Nana Helen le había enseñado que el mentir hacía que las mamis estuvieran tristes...y él no quería que su mami estuviera triste allá arriba con los angelitos...qué?!...tenía 4 años!! Denle crédito!!

De todas maneras había quienes decían que ocultar la verdad ayudaba a las personas en ciertos casos, y que en ocasiones se hacía cuando una persona no quería mostrarse vulnerable ante otra...por ello Duo, aún no podía encontrar razón, motivo o circunstancia que hubiera causado que su adorado "alter-ego" decidiera que _tal vez_ la soltería no le quedaba bien a duo!...patrañas!!...eso era como decir que **Johnny Depp** NO se veía sexy vestido de _Jack Sparrow_!!...entienden el punto?...precisamente!!...gracias!!

-Hil, vas a abrir un hueco en la alfombra...- advirtió el chico mientras masajeaba sus sienes en busca de aliviar el dolor de cabeza

Inmediatamente la aludida se detuvo mientras mordía a su vez la uña del dedo pulgar de su mano, señal inequívoca de que estaba: a) alterada, b) estresada...o c)enojada... y la opción era...

-Es que no puedo creerlo!!- estalló

...y... es la...opción D!!, sras y sres!!...la opción oculta! la D!...de..._estoy-total-y-absolutamente-enojada-y-fastidiada-y-no-he-dormido-en-12-horas-asi-que-no-te-metas-conmigo-!..._

ding! ding! ding!! Tenemos un ganador!!

-Relax hil...-

-Que me relaje?!...- lo miró incrédula -duo...acabas de decirme que sufres de doble personalidad!-

-Trastorno de identidad disociativo...- corrigió sutilmente

-El punto es!!...- continuó como si el chico no la hubiera interrumpido -que...todo este 

lío…es causado por ti!!...o por una parte de ti...oh esto va a ser confuso...- exclamó para dejarse caer en una silla y cubrirse la cara con las manos.

-Ya acabaste?-

-No!...- tras un suspiro, y de dejar de ocultar su cara en sus manos los ojos azules encontraron a unos violeta -dime la verdad duo...sabías tu algo de esto?-

-Por dios hil!!...claro que no!- exclamó ofendido -crees que si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera aceptado la proposición de Erick?!, o hubiera perdido mi tiempo haciendo este viaje?...o matándome por conseguir una cita?...aunque no era necesario porque el trabajo ya estaba hecho?!...dioses hil!!...pareciera que no me conocieras...- terminó algo dolido ante la desconfianza

Hilde vio como duo enterraba los dedos en su cabello mientras las palmas sostenían su cabeza para que de alguna manera eso alejara de los problemas...sin embargo ella espero tranquila a que el terminara de desahogarse

-Es que...-

...y ahí va...

-..Aún no entiendo...por qué lo hizo?...es este otro intento de fregarme la vida?- preguntó

-Bueno duito...tranquilo...tampoco es gran cosa...- dice la mujer que hasta hace 2 minutos se estaba arrancando las pestañas -muchas personas se casan en un momento de locura y están consientes o bajo la influencia del alcohol...pero lo hicieron por su voluntad...tu por el contrario te casaste sin saberlo, no eras tú!!...bueno...sí eras tú...pero no eras tú-tú...me duele la cabeza-

Duo sonrió condescendiente -somos dos-...Ambos quedaron en silencio, solo el _tic-tac_ del reloj de pared se escuchaba...eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche y no había mucha gente en la sala...

'_Pasajeros del vuelo 507 con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, por favor dirigirse a la puerta de embarque número 5...para su ingreso a la nave... muchas gracias y que tenga un feliz viaje...pasajeros del vuelo 507 con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, por favor dirigirse a la puerta de embarque número 5...para su ingreso a la nave...muchas gracias y que tenga un feliz viaje...'_

Hilde se incorporó al escuchar el llamado por el intercom, volteó a ver a duo y lo encontró en la misma posición que hacía unos minutos. Sonrió compadeciéndose del trenzado -vamos duo, ese es nuestro vuelo-

El trenzado alzó la mirada que había pasado los últimos 5 minutos admirando el suelo alfombrado y la fijó en su amiga; ahí hilde pudo apreciar una emoción que hacía años no veía en su compadre...esos ojos amatistas no mentían...-duo?, que pasa?-

-Tengo miedo hil...- admitió

-..Tienes miedo?- repitió sorprendida -a qué?-

Duo divago unos segundos -a lo que pueda encontrarme allá...- confesó

No fue consciente de cuando hilde se acercó a él y lo ayudó a incorporarse, pero sí notó cuando ella le brindó esa sonrisa maternal que solo les brindaba a alek (aunque este no lo supiera y ella no se diera cuenta) y a él -vamos duín...yo estaré contigo...no importa lo que encontremos allá...yo estaré ahí cuando me necesites...- aseguró aún a riesgo de sonar cliché...esto reconfortó a duo y ambos salieron de la sala de espera para ir a la puerta 5...

««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»

_En un amplio cuarto de hotel apenas alumbrado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las cortinas que adornaban el ventanal, una figura podía apreciarse recogiendo con cautela lo que parecía eran piezas de ropa, para luego moverse con sigilo al closet y tomar las otras que ahí había, para posteriormente llevarlas hasta una maleta que estaba en la sala a modo de no despertar al ocupante de la habitación._

_Un ruido. Rayos!.Un vistazo rápido hacia la cama. Nada. Aún dormido. Un suspiro de alivio. Y la figura perdiéndose por la puerta que conectaba con la sala._

_Una vez en la sala terminó de guardar sus pertenencias en la maleta y cerraba ésta con cuidado, fue hasta la cocina y sacó de uno de los estantes un bolso de mano con sus medicinas. Puso el bolso al lado de la maleta; dando un repaso mental a las habitaciones cuidando de que todo estuviera en orden y recogido. Regresó a la habitación, un vistazo rápido a la figura en la cama, tomó las ropas que descansaban en el buró y se metió al ba__ñ__o._

_Minutos después salía del cuarto de ba__ñ__o acomodándose la gorra en la cabeza cuidando de que su cabello estuviera sujeto y oculto bajo la gorra, los zapatos se los pondría en la sala...el ruido que debía hacer era mínimo. Suspiró una vez más y se acercó a las parte de la cama que estaba más cerca de la cara del bello durmiente; sonrió y apartó unos mechones que caían grácilmente en la frente del durmiente, murmurando un 'lo siento', plantó un ligero beso en la frente del que estaba en la cama; se incorporó y salió con igual de sigilo de la habitación._

_20 minutos después se podía apreciar como nuestra figura desconocida abría la puerta del asiento del piloto de un automóvil negro, tras echar las maletas al asiento trasero. Antes de ingresar al auto, suspiro por enésima vez esa noche y miró al cielo, observando las estrellas y tratando de buscar confort en ellas...sonrió...esto lo hacía por __**él**__...al final del día, todo era por __**él**__..._

_-Que tenga un buen viaje sr Yui...- se despidió el valet_

_Apartó su vista del cielo para ver al individuo y sonreírle levemente...-sr Maxwell...Mario...ahora es sr Maxwell...-_

_Mario lo miro curioso pero no preguntó ni refutó -por supuesto sr Maxwell..-_

_El aludido rió sonoramente -ay Mario...no uses tantas formalidades conmigo...- le gui__ñ__ó el ojo a lo que el otro sonrió levemente_

_-Entonces...cuídate duo...- _

_-Tú también amigo mío...tu también... y recuerda...tu...no me has visto...- advirtió burlón_

_Mario asintió -por supuesto- observando como el otro ingresaba al automóvil, lo encendía para posteriormente...perderse por las calles. Mario esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que el joven Duo Maxwell...o Duo Yui como lo llegaron a conocer algunos empleados, regresara...aún no entendía porque duo había salido con tanto secreto dejando al sr Yui seguramente durmiendo en la habitación...según tenía entendido...era su luna de miel...no?. Se encogió de hombros, no era su asunto...así que era mejor que no se metiera..._

««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»

-Hil?, que tanto buscas?- una voz adormilada se escuchó

-Shhh… estoy concentrada…- dijo otra voz tratando de ignorar a la primera

-Pero si son…- roce de telas, un gruñido y una luz siendo encendida –las…5 de la mañana…- bostezo –que no deberías estar roncando, en vez de estar revisando si pasaron la telenovela?- consultó un más dormido que despierto duo a una hilde que estaba tan fresca como una lechuga y que veía furiosa la televisión

-Primero: no tengo sueño….y segundo: yo **no** ronco-

-Ya…y por eso no me vas a dejar dormir a mi?-

-Estuviste tranquilo las tres primeras horas….- reclamó la chica

Otro bostezo y duo buscaba una posición más cómoda en el asiento del avión.

-Deja de moverte!-

-Estoy incómodo, además….eso está en mandarín!- acusó al notar que los personajes eran interpretados por actores que o eran asiáticos…o en su vida habían ido a una playa a tomar el sol –como rayos puedes entretenerte con eso!?-

-Mmmm… de la misma forma que tú te entretienes viendo los canales de cocina y el campeonato de lucha libre- replicó tranquilamente

-Me rindo….- y acto seguido se echó las mantas en la cabeza

-Dulces sueños duín…- canturreo la pelicorto

-Espero que sueñes con alek…-

-Ahora me arruinaste el apetito…- dejando de comer las patatas fritas.

-Un placer ayudarte…- dijo por última vez duo antes de regresar a dreamland…

Hilde volvió su atención a la pantalla del televisor….-como era?...casita, palito, casita, hombres en construcción, doble varda, casita otra vez…significa…que ya descubrió que su mujer le montó los cuernos…- murmuraba…

««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»

_-Quien es el bebé más lindo? Quién?...shi…tu lo eres….tu lo eres!...-_

_-…-_

_-Agú…agú-gú…shi…eres lindo…si lo eres…si lo eres…-_

_-…-_

_-Me provoca comerte….esa carita de pastel…y esos dedito…'mawn, mawn'…uuuuhhh…shi…rico-rico-_

_-Iria….si sigues, el bebé va a quedar retrasado!.-_

_-Uhhhh…..ignora a ese ogro malote de heero….shi…feo-feo….uhhhh-_

_Heero se limitó a suspirar mientras Iria continuaba con las cantarroñas hacia el bebé que había tenido el __**desafortunado**__ destino de que su madre fuera amiga de iria, y que ésta tuviera que cuidarlo mientras su madre hacía una diligencia…_

_-Ignórala heero…eso es lo que yo hago…- aconsejó Quatre que estaba a unos pasos de él._

_-Hn…como si fuera tan fácil…., especialmente cuando está usando tu corbata de juguete!- mandando una mirada de advertencia a la aludida que había tomado la punta de la corbata de heero y se la había 'presentado' al bebé_

_-Un poco de baba no hace daño heero…- insertar __**mirada matadora azul cobalto nº 6**__ –está bien!, está bien!...- accedió mientras quitaba del alcance del bebé la corbata_

_Quatre se acercó al ojicobalto y lo alejó de iria y de cualquier entrometido…eran las 3 de la tarde y el hall tenía una cantidad considerable de gente…-ahora si….dime qué pasa?...ayer estabas normal cuando hablamos por teléfono…- un tono preocupado podía percibirse en la voz del rubio –Heero?...qué pasa?-_

_Heero sabía lo insistente que era el rubio y prefirió decirle a tener que soportarlo lo que restaba del día,.. y oficialmente no andaba de humor…-Duo desapareció desde temprano…y aún no sé nada de él..-_

_-Ah… pero no te preocupes heero…tal vez tenía cosas que hacer…, recuerda que tú a veces haces lo mismo…-_

_-Su ropa no está…Quatre- su tono ya era serio_

_-No está?-_

_-No…-_

_-Has intentado comunicarte con él?-_

_El ojicobalto sacó su celular, marcó un número de la memoria y esperó al primer tono…cuando lo escuchó le pasó el aparato al menor…2…3….4….5….y…_'el número que usted marcó se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio, por favor verifíquelo e intente de nuevo…._'_

_-Ya veo…- dijo con cautela –y antes habías podido comunicarte con él?-_

_-Dejó de comunicarme desde hoy…- pasó una mano por sus cabellos –no lo entiendo quatre…donde puede estar….nadie lo ha visto….su auto no está-_

_-Buscaste en los demás hoteles?...dijo que había venido con su hermana no?...búscala a ella…- sugirió_

_Heero negó con la cabeza –no sé donde se hospedaba ella, además no creo que esté aquí…duo dijo que ella tenía otros planes y lo dejó por su cuenta…-_

_Quatre suspiro derrotado –bueno creo que solo queda…esperar a que él llame…- se cortó al notar que una de las muchachas que trabajaba de mucama se les acercó –eh… podemos ayudarte?-_

_La chica era tímida; quatre lo podía notar…por como evitaba verlos a la cara, aunque por el humor y la cara de heero no podía culparla –etto…el joven duo, me pidió que le diera esto…- trastabillo un poco pero los chicos pudieron entender lo que dijo, siendo reafirmado al ver a la chica alargándoles un simple sobre. Heero tomó el sobre bruscamente, mientras el rubio se encargaba de darle las gracias a la chica y de preguntarle cuando duo le había dado el recado…_

_Heero era ajeno a todo esto; estaba absorto en la pequeña nota que había sacado del sobre…_

_º__Heero, estoy bien no te preocupes, ni quieras llamar a la CIA, no fui secuestrado….si…no pongas esa cara…me fui por mi cuenta…no me busques porque no vas a poder encontrarme…perdón por interrumpir nuestra luna de miel cariño….te lo recompensare luego….Te quiere…Duoº_

_Sintió un peso en el sobre y lo revisó de manera autómata… inclinó el sobre dejando caer sobre la palma de su mano el objeto. Lo observó por unos segundos, vagando su vista por el anillo que había salido del sobre….su vista viajó nuevamente a la carta y leyó la última línea…_

_ºP.D: cuida de eso por mí, amor…no lo botes…guárdalo…regresaré por él…º_

_-Heero?...- el llamado sacó al ojicobalto de sus cavilaciones –ella dice que el sobre se lo entregó duo ayer antes de irse a la habitación…justo después de salir de la _

_piscina…y le especifico que lo entregara en la tarde de hoy…- informó el rubio para ver con preocupación al mayor –que decía heero?...-_

_El mayor dejó que su vista se posara en el anillo con el que jugaban sus dedos, él compañero del mismo reposaba en el lugar que le correspondía en la mano de heero…-nada importante quatre…nada importante-_

««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»««¤»»

-La próxima vez!...que me convenzas de comprar souvenirs…será cuando lluevan cerdos!!-

-Dios! Duito….el jet lag te afecta bastante no?...aunque ahora pareces más a una mujer con PMS…- comentó divertida la pelicorto –además esto no _es_ comprar souvenirs…esto **es**…vaguear por el aeropuerto…- especificó mientras abría sus brazos a lo largo para dar a entender su punto. Hacía un hora aproximadamente que habían llegado a Nueva York y lo primero que habían hecho al bajarse del avión y de recoger su equipaje fue….buscar un baño…ahora simplemente buscaban un puesto donde vendieran café….y gracias a buda!! Lo encontraron…

-He muerto y he ido al paraíso…- murmuro duo luego del primer trago de café

Hilde rió por lo bajo –no te acomodes tanto que falta buscar donde quedarnos….esto no es cosa de un día y ya…- advirtió, tras unos minutos de silencio vio a duo interesada –duo?-

-mmm?-

-Alek vendió el apartamento en Manhattan después de mudarse?-

Duo alzó la cabeza de la mesa –Um…no creo…creo que había dicho algo sobre dejárselo a Nicolai si le daban la plaza aquí…-

-Pero Nico terminó en Baltimore…-

-Lo sé…- gimió mientras se estiraba para así liberar la presión en los músculos

-Ha!-

-Qué?!-

-Ya tenemos casa!...- dijo con felicidad la chica –toma eso agentes de bienes raíces!-

-Eh?...hil…que estás maquinando?-

-Yo nada…- respondió de manera inocente

+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+

_-Como que dejarles la casa!?-_

-Ya escuchaste Kalahan…así que deja de hacerte el ofendido y avisa que vamos para allá!-

_-Para qué?-_

-Para que a tu casera no le dé por llamar a la policía de casualidad?-

_-Uy…sabes?...creo que te verías muy sexy con el traje naranja…-_

-Por amor a dios!...si no has podido acostarte en 6 meses date un paseíto por el boulevard en la noche!!... encontrarás a varias candidatas!-

_-Jeje…gracias por el dato….pero en estos momentos le lanzo a la monogamia…-_

-En serio?...guau…tu novia plástica debe estar contenta…-

_-Mmmm…no lo sé….lo estás?-_

-Ahhhhg!!...sabes kalahan?...que te den!!-

_-No….eso te lo dejo a ti…-_

-Hijo de….llama a tu maldita casera y dile que nos abra!!...te doy 10 minutos o júralo que empezarás a comer por la nuca!!- cortó la llamada así no más – Ahh! Los hombres son imposibles!!-

-Etto…hil…?- alzando la mano para hacer notar que él era uno de esos _imposibles_, la chica no le hizo caso y mantuvo su vista en la ventana del taxi murmurando para sí misma sabrá dios qué… Duito se limitó a hacer lo mismo, aún tenía sueño…pero ya había tenido previos accidentes al haber dormido en un auto en marcha con Hilde enfadada…

+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+ººº+

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Alek y procedió a guardar el celular; por lo menos ahora sabía donde andaba ese par…, se había asustado un poco cuando nana Helen había avisado que duito y Hilde irían de paseo por unos días. Ante eso los demás no preguntaban, pero Alek tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber que…cuando es algo relacionado con el trabajo ellos decían…'_iremos a aburrirnos unos días'_…y que cuando decían '_iremos de paseo unos días'_ y no mencionaban el destino…era probable que irían a resolver asuntos pendientes en zimbawe o que terminaran en la frontera con México en ropa interior…y no podía ser la última opción porque él estaría con ellos de ser así…

Siguió divagando hasta que llegó a la puerta de la sala de conferencias; paró el tren de pensamientos y entró a la sala. Sonrió apenado a los presentes

-Disculpen…era una llamada importante-

-Una llamada de casa?- inquirió una voz

Alek rió un poco –no…más bien…los ángeles del apocalipsis-

-Por su tono…asumo que son personas muy importantes para usted…- declaró una segunda voz algo más madura que la primera, algo baja y ronca

-Si…son muy importantes…pero ya les he dicho que me tuteen…- brindó con una sonrisa –o al menos si vamos a ser socios debería ser así, no?- preguntó fijando su

vista en el otro extremo de la mesa

-Eso creo…Alek..- declaró una tercera voz, mientras el dueño de la misma se incorporaba –aunque tendría que mudarse temporalmente a Nueva York para terminar todo…hay algún problema con eso?-

Alek negó –en absoluto…eso no es problema-

-Entonces no queda más que hacer aquí….bienvenido a bordo, Alek…- el hombre alargó su mano

-Muchas gracias….Heero…- dijo de paso estrechando la mano que le era ofrecida.

Heero asintió –Quatre, le mandará a tu secretaria el día y la hora de nuestro vuelo…asegúrate de tener todo listo para irnos a nueva york-

-Está bien…- accedió –estaremos en contacto…- despidiendo así a Heero y a Quatre junto a Milliardo; Trowa y Traize habían sido llevados a revisar las instalaciones de la compañía y sobre todo el área de producción

A los pocos minutos, Alek se dejó caer en una de las sillas….ahora tendría que llamar a duo y decirle que iría a vivir con ellos. Eso ayudaría a averiguar qué pasaba con esos dos de paso…

Dios!...era tan enredado ser él…!!

_**TBC…**_

**(1)** **Hotel peacock-**…si existe!...esta es su dirección.. Bibi Titi Mohamed Street, Dar es Salaam Dar Es Sal, Tanzania

**(2)Lowell High School**- es la escuela pública más antigua al oeste del Mississippi, en los estados unidos. Su dirección es 1101 Eucalyptus Drive San Francisco, California, 94132.USA


End file.
